


Anything

by Jcapasso916



Series: Anything [1]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam offers to do anything to get Dean back after Mystery Spot so the trickster makes a deal with him. Ten years as his slave for the last few months with his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some borderline non-con later in the fic. Just a heads up.

Sam was panicked for a moment at the idea that he may have just killed Bobby. And of course the trickster let that panic fester before he made himself known. “You're right. I was just screwing with you. Pretty good, though, Sam. Smart. Let me tell you, whoever said Dean was the dysfunctional one has never seen you with a sharp object in your hands. Holy Full Metal Jacket.”

Sam knew that making demands and fighting was pointless. It would never work so he tried the only option he had left. Begging. “Bring him back.”

The trickster feigned ignorance for a moment. “Who, Dean? Didn't my girl send you flowers? Dean's dead. He ain't coming back. His soul's downstairs doing the hellfire rumba as we speak.” He wasn’t about to tell the hunter that this little alternate dimension didn’t go so far as to include hell and that his brother’s soul was safe and sound just waiting to be restored to his body. It would rather defeat the purpose of this whole thing. 

“Just take us back to that Tuesday—er, Wednesday—when it all started. Please. We won't come after you, I swear.”

The trickster scoffed. Sure they wouldn’t. “You swear,” he said skeptically. 

“Yes,” Sam said earnestly. He needed the trickster to believe him if he was going to have any chance here. 

The trickster pretended that he was starting to come around. “I don't know. Even if I could…”

“You can,” Sam interrupted. 

“True,” he admitted. “But that don't mean I should. Sam, there's a lesson here that I've been trying to drill into that freakish Cro-Magnon skull of yours.” If the hunter wouldn’t learn by doing then he would just have to beat it into him the blunt way. 

“Lesson? What lesson?” Sam asked confused. 

The trickster sighed. The kid hadn’t even realized that there was a lesson at all. Why did he get himself into these things? “This obsession to save Dean? The way you two keep sacrificing yourselves for each other? Nothing good comes out of it. Just blood and pain. Dean's your weakness. And the bad guys know it, too. It's gonna be the death of you, Sam. Sometimes you just gotta let people go.”

“He's my brother,” Sam said desperately. 

Oh please. Like he was the only person to ever lose a brother. “Yup. And like it or not, this is what life's gonna be like without him.”

“Please. Just…please,” Sam begged, tears coming to his eyes. “I’ll do anything. Just…please.”

The trickster groaned. “You know I can’t get your brother out of his deal right?”

“I don’t care. I still want him back. Even if it is only for a few months.”

“Fine. I’ll make a deal with you then,” he said walking menacingly towards the hunter who instinctively backed up to the wall. “I’ll bring him back, give you your time, but after that…after he goes to hell…you’re mine,” he drawled running a finger down the side of Sam’s face. If he couldn’t make Sam let Dean go willingly then he would keep control of him and make sure he didn’t mess anything up. 

“And if I find a way to get him out of his deal?” Sam asked. 

“Then our deal is invalid. You get to keep him until the next stupid thing that kills him.”

“But it won’t be you?” Sam clarified. 

“Nope. You accept this deal I’m hands off whether you get him out of going to hell or not.”

“And how long will I be ‘yours’ for?” Sam asked. 

“For the rest of your life obviously,” the trickster told him. 

“The rest of my life for a few months with my brother?” Sam was going to take the deal. If he could do something to get Dean back then he would, no matter what that was. He would never be able to forgive himself if he didn’t. He could still try to bargain though. 

“Undoing all this also means I just wasted a year of my life not to mention all the power and effort put into it so yeah,” the trickster said narrowing his eyes, still pressed up against the hunter. 

“Ok then how about a year,” Sam tried to bargain. 

The trickster just laughed. He could enjoy a good bargain. As long as he gave himself enough time to convince the hunter to stay off the apocalypse path. Not that he was going to make it easy for him. “Fifty years,” he countered. 

“Three.”

“Twenty-five”

“Five.”

“Ten. And that’s my final offer.”

“Done,” Sam agreed seeing that the little being wasn’t going to think about going any lower. He had just argued himself from a life sentence to ten years so he supposed it could be counted as a win. There were still a few more details to iron out though before the deal was done. “And you can’t interfere at all with my attempts to get him out of his deal,” Sam said. It wouldn’t do to have the trickster trying to sabotage him so that their deal would stay in effect. 

“Like I said. Hands off. That means with everything. I will have nothing more to do with you, either seen or unseen until the day Dean goes to hell, be that in three months or three decades.”

“Then we have a deal,” Sam said. “Do we…um…have to kiss to make it official?” he asked distastefully. 

The trickster grinned. He knew that was how demons sealed their deals. “No, but I like that idea,” he said kissing Sam before he could even protest. The hunter steadfastly resisted deepening the kiss so the trickster gave up and stepped back. “Rather more disappointing than I hoped, but oh well. A deal’s a deal. Adieu Sammykins. See you soon.” 

The next thing Sam knew he was waking up to the sound of music and looked up to see Dean brushing his teeth. He scrambled out of bed and over to his brother, who accepted the hug and just asked, “Dude, how many Tuesdays did you have?” 

“Too many,” Sam mumbled into his shoulder. He wasn’t going to tell Dean about the six months he’d spent without him. Despite the deal he’d made with the trickster he was still nervous about letting Dean out of his sight at all for a while. It wasn’t until the narrow escape from the FBI and a few dozen demons that he finally accepted that Dean wasn’t going to die again. If the trickster was going to double cross him that would have been the perfect opportunity. 

Over the course of the next few months Sam tried everything to get Dean out of his deal. Turned over every rock. Nothing helped. The only chance they had was a desperate hail mary, but then they were out of time. They had to take the hail mary. A direct assault on Lilith and they had only Ruby’s word that it would release him from his deal. It seemed a little too easy to Sam, but it was worth a shot. 

It turned out to be for nothing. Dean was lying dead on the floor and Lilith was about to kill him. As he watched the light speeding towards him, suddenly he found himself standing in the middle of what looked like a nice living room and he stumbled at the change. “Welcome to casa de Loki. I do hope I didn’t interrupt anything,” the trickster said in mock-welcome. He knew exactly what he just pulled Sam out of and would have helped sooner, but until Dean was dead his hands had been tied due to their deal. 

Sam fell to his knees, and couldn’t help the sobs that tore from him. He had failed. His brother was in hell and he was now prisoner to a monster for the next ten years. Loki couldn’t help but feel a little tug to his heartstrings. “Hey now. It’ll be okay,” he said patting Sam on the shoulder. “I promise I’ll be a good master.” He knew that the bulk of the tears were for the brother, but there was nothing he could say in that regard that would make the hunter feel better so he focused on what he could fix. It didn’t much help though. 

“Please…just…just let me bury my brother. Get…get Bobby there and…and say goodbye. That’s all I ask. Just two days. Please.”

Loki thought for a moment. That wasn’t unreasonable. And perhaps it would get him some goodwill. It couldn’t hurt to lessen the hostility the hunter would feel as much as he could manage. “You can’t tell him or anyone else about me or our deal,” he said and when he got a nod from the hunter he agreed. “You have forty-eight hours. I will send both you and your brother’s body to the other hunter’s motel room.” 

Sam nodded his thanks before he suddenly found himself in Bobby’s room with Dean’s body. He noticed that the trickster had apparently cleaned the body up too. He also noticed that Bobby wasn’t back yet. “How did you get back here so fast? How did you get out?” Bobby asked when he got back to find Sam already there. 

“It’s a long story,” Sam said sadly, still clutching at Dean’s body. 

Bobby saw that Sam wasn’t in the mood for questions right now so he stopped pushing. He clapped a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Come on son. Let’s go give him a hunter’s funeral.”

“No.” Sam said firmly. “We bury him.” He couldn’t stand to watch his brother’s body whither away to nothing. He had to exist somewhere. In some form. There couldn’t just be nothing left. 

“Sam…” Bobby said tiredly. 

“I mean it Bobby. We bury him. It’s my choice.”

“Okay son. Okay,” Bobby said giving in. They could always come back later when Sam was a little more willing to listen to reason. They buried Dean in the woods behind the old gas station in a simple box that Bobby hastily made. 

When Sam noticed that his forty-eight hours were almost up, he turned to Bobby. “Listen, I’m gonna be out of contact for a while. I don’t want you to worry. I’ll be fine. 

“What do you mean out of contact? For how long? Why?” 

“I can’t explain right now. I’m sorry. Just trust me. Please,” Sam said. 

Bobby knew that he didn’t have a choice. Even if he were Sam’s father, Sam was a grown man. Nobody could tell him what to do. “I don’t like this Sam, but I can’t stop you. Please just be careful and keep in contact when you can.”

“I will Bobby. Thank you. For everything,” Sam said pulling Bobby into a hug and heading back to the car. 

He didn’t want to be with the old hunter when he disappeared and sure enough his timing was apparently pretty good because he didn’t even get a mile down the road before he was back in the living room again. 

Sam had been through far too much the last few days to be nice to his new captor, so he just looked at him and snapped. “Let’s not pretend that I’m anything but your prisoner okay. Can it with the homey welcome crap.”

Loki raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. They were suddenly in a dark dank prison and Sam was in a dirty cell. “That more what you had in mind?” he asked sarcastically. Sam just glared at him and went and sat down in the corner without a word. “Seriously? This is where you wanna stay?” Sam still didn’t speak so Loki just threw up his hands. “Fine. Suit yourself. If I’m remembering right, bread and water is the appropriate meal for such a setting?” He snapped his fingers and the aforementioned items appeared on a try in front of the hunter. It was a full loaf of gourmet, four grain, fresh baked bread and a whole gallon of distilled spring water, but hey. He was making an effort.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam managed to drift off to sleep on the hard stone floor a few hours later. Not that his sleep was restful in the slightest. It had little to do with his location. It was likely that he would have slept just as badly in a comfortable bed, but when he woke it was in an even worse mood than when he went to sleep. Not long after he woke up he had a visit from Loki. “You ready to come out now and be like normal people?” he asked and only got a glare from Sam. “Fine,” he snapped and another loaf of bread and gallon of water appeared in front of him. The bread from last night hadn’t been touched and Loki figured that it likely wouldn’t be edible by now. At least Sam had drunk some of the water. There was still plenty, but more couldn’t hurt. 

Loki turned and left, leaving Sam alone in the dungeon. The scene repeated itself around mid-day and then evening and then the following day. The morning after that though brought a change. “Ok that’s enough. It’s time to quit being such a child. I swear you are more stubborn than all of my kids put together and that’s saying something.” The hunter had still yet to eat anything in the two and a half days he’d been back. Sam again just glared at him, not understanding why he bothered. Loki snapped his fingers and Sam was back in the house, in the kitchen this time. “Eat,” he said pointing at the table. 

When Sam didn’t move Loki said a little more firmly, “Ok here’s how this thing works. You’re mine which means when I give you an order you follow it. Now sit at the damn table, eat your breakfast, and then take a shower.” Sam walked over stiffly and did as he was told. The trickster had a point. It made sense that part of the deal would be following orders. He didn’t have to like it though. 

Loki nodded in approval and sat down to his own breakfast. He had given the hunter oatmeal and toast knowing that after not eating for probably three days or more his stomach wouldn’t be able to handle the pancakes, eggs, and bacon that he was having. When Sam’s breakfast was finished he looked questioningly at Loki who sighed. They’d have to work back up to words apparently. “Up the stairs second door on the left,” he said. He had taken the liberty of leaving Sam a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt in the bathroom to change into after his shower. If he dared come down here in those disgusting clothes again Loki was gonna send him right back up for another shower. 

Thankfully when Sam came back down he was wearing the clothes that Loki had set out for him. “Ok good. Now let’s have a tour of the house. Even if you’re too stubborn to make use of it, you should still know where everything is.” He walked him through the downstairs which held the living room, kitchen, solarium, and lounge. The solarium was filled with bright flowers and climbing vines and even had a few trees thrown in. At the center was a large stone pool being fed by an artificial waterfall and a hot tub attached to it. The lounge looked like a gentleman’s bar. It had a fully stocked bar area, lounge chairs with small tables between them, a pool table, a ping pong table, a foosball table, a dartboard, and a table with a marble chess/checkers set. 

Once Sam had taken all that in, Loki led him upstairs, pointing out his own room which was the first one at the top of the stairs, then led Sam into the room next to it where the hunter saw all his stuff and rightfully assumed that this was meant to be his room. He had to admit it was a nicer room than he’d ever had before. Loki headed back out and Sam followed. They stuck their heads in two more guest rooms, then a music studio, a gym, and a library. Sam couldn’t help but be impressed by the library. It went up two more stories, the shelves all had sliding ladders attached and there were balconies around the edges every ten feet or so up. There were even small round tables dotted around the balconies and a couple larger square tables on the ground floor. 

Sam broke away from Loki for the first time, and didn’t notice when he left a few minutes later and climbed the spiral staircase to the top and found what looked like an office. It had a rolltop desk with a dozen drawers and cubbies, complete with wingbacked chair and there were some smaller bookshelves up here and a large window almost completely covering one wall. He looked out the window to find that the library was like a tower attached to the rest of the house and guessed that this office was, judging by the ceilings, the pointed tip of it. It was incredible. It was practically heaven for the young hunter. He went back down into the library proper and browsed for he didn’t know how long. Not until Loki tapped him on the shoulder making him jump. “It’s lunch time. You can come back after you eat.”

Loki wasn’t going to let him miss any more meals. Not for a while anyway. Sam was tempted to argue that he wasn’t hungry and he really wasn’t. After three days without food, he was still full from breakfast, but he knew it would be futile. Loki would just order him to eat anyway, so he followed the trickster downstairs and ate his soup and sandwich in silence. 

Now that he was away from the wonders of the library, all of the anguish and anger from before came crashing down on him all over again and when he finished eating, he didn’t go back up there. He went to sit on the couch and pulled his knees to his chest as he sank into the despair. He considered going up to his new room, but felt like that would be an acceptance of this whole situation and didn’t want to do that. And maybe part of him wanted to make Loki feel guilty about keeping him here. 

Loki watched Sam for a minute as he stared at nothing and just looked so lost and despondent. He walked into the room and Sam didn’t even notice. Not until he sat down on the couch next to him and turned on the television. He waited a few minutes for Sam to relax again before he reached over and pulled the hunter to him, his head resting on Loki’s chest. Sam tried to pull away, but Loki kept his grip firm enough that he couldn’t and when Sam finally stopped struggling, the deity switched to rubbing his back with one hand and running the other through his hair as the tears finally fell. 

Loki was a very tactile being. Granted he usually enjoyed being held rather than doing the holding, but it wasn’t overly onerous to change it up every once in a while and if the hunter cried on him a little, what difference did it make. He was watching television and not paying much attention anyway and maybe it would help the giant man move past it. The back rubbing and hair stroking thing was a habit he’d long gotten into with his kids when they were upset and he barely realized that he had fallen into the same routine with Sam. Basically it was very little inconvenience for Loki and had the potential to help Sam greatly so why not? It was about an hour before the hunter had cried himself to sleep and Loki just shifted slightly so that he was more comfortable and settled in for the afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the sun started to set, Loki decided that he’d put off dinner long enough. He gave Sam’s shoulder a gentle shake, startling the hunter awake. “It’s getting late. Let’s have some dinner.” He didn’t say a word about the hunter sleeping on him all afternoon nor the breakdown that led to the impromptu nap. Sam apparently hadn’t gotten the memo about ignoring it because he scrambled away from Loki like he’d been scalded and the god rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you go freshen up while I get dinner on the table,” he suggested, partially to give Sam some space and partially because his eyes were all red and puffy from crying and he figured Sam would be more comfortable if he were more presentable. 

Sam rushed towards the bathroom and winced when he looked in the mirror. Not only was his face all red and swollen from crying, but he had lines on his face from Loki’s shirt and he just looked like hell in general. He couldn’t believe that he had fallen apart like that on the trickster. He couldn’t believe that the trickster had let him. And then not even made fun of him for it. Of course there was still time for that. He didn’t want to admit how much it had helped. Dean had been the only person to ever hold him while he cried before and even then it hadn’t been since he was a kid. He wasn’t about to go getting all buddy buddy with the guy, but he could stop being so difficult. He had signed on for this after all. Well actually he had signed on for being a slave more or less and so far he’d been stuck in a cell for a few days, of his own free will he would admit, spent a morning puttering around a library and an afternoon sleeping and crying. He couldn’t help but feel like he wasn’t really living up to his end of the bargain. 

He cleaned himself up and headed back out to the kitchen to find Loki already sitting at the table with a full spread. He motioned Sam to sit down and said, “I figure your stomach should be okay for real food by now, so eat up.”

“Thank you,” Sam grumbled, looking down at the table. 

Loki smiled. Words. It was progress. And thanks at that even if the tone left a lot to be desired. After that the remainder of the meal was spent in silence, but once it was over, Sam got up to start cleaning up. Loki just snapped his fingers though and everything was spotless. Sam looked at him expectantly. Loki obviously didn’t need any help with the cooking and cleaning, so what was Sam supposed to do for him? 

Loki knew what the hunter was thinking and he certainly didn’t want him thinking he was going to get off scot free. He wouldn’t ask anything too onerous of him, but there were some things that having another living person for made much better. He snapped his fingers and he was suddenly lying face down on a massage table, naked except for the towel covering the appropriate area. “I could use a massage.”

“You’re kidding,” Sam asked incredulously. 

“Nope. Most masseuses have tiny hands which I find irritating and the ones I create are rather…bland, so let’s see what you got.”

Sam glared at him, not that Loki was looking at him anyway, face in the hole on the table, but he did as he was told. He wasn’t gentle about it either, but judging by the noises the trickster was making that was the way he liked it. “Can we at least do this quietly?” Sam asked annoyed, glad when Loki shut up. He studiously avoided the towel area, but given as he wasn’t wearing any clothes Sam figured he would be expected to do the rest of him, so he moved on to the legs, picking up just barely above the knee. 

Loki huffed a little at the skipped area. He wasn’t going to make a fuss about skipping his ass, even though he greatly enjoyed that part, but skipping the thighs was annoying. He declined to mention it though. They could work up to that over time. Once Sam got to his feet, he flipped over, not at all shy about the very obvious tenting under the towel. Sam seemed to be though as he blushed bright red and looked away. Loki couldn’t help a little joke. “You could always massage that part too.”

Sam set his jaw. “Is that an order?” he asked hoping against hope it wasn’t because order or not he wasn’t about to go there and he didn’t want to know what Loki’s reaction to that would be. 

“Nope. Just an invitation,” he quipped. He frowned when he saw how tense Sam was at the suggestion though. That hadn’t been his intention. “Sam,” he said seriously and he waited until the hunter looked at him before he continued. “Nothing like that will ever be an order.” Sam nodded tersely, but didn’t relax very much. “Maybe we should continue the massage another day.” He didn’t want to overwhelm the kid. 

“Is that gonna happen every time?” Sam asked distastefully. 

Loki gave an amused shrug. “Yeah, probably. You’ve never had a massage before have you?” he asked as he snapped his fingers and replaced his clothes, adjusting himself slightly around his erection. When Sam didn’t answer he just shrugged. “I’m going out to the hot tub if you wanna join me. Otherwise, you can do whatever.” He knew that the chances of Sam joining him in the hot tub were slim to none, but he felt the need to ask anyway. 

Sam quickly made his retreat upstairs. He had slept most of the day and he knew that if he was going to get any sleep at all tonight, he would need to get some serious activity in so he made for the gym. He had wondered why Loki had a gym, he didn’t seem like the working out type, but he quickly realized that nothing in there had ever been touched. In fact, everything still had the instruction manuals hanging from the sides. Had Loki really only got all this for him? If so what had this room been before, or had it even existed before?

He pushed the thoughts out of his head and started a hard workout and for the next two hours he pushed himself to his limits before heading for the shower after grabbing some fresh clothes from his room. After his shower he hesitated a bit before going into the room. This would be his first time sleeping in here and for some reason it just made everything seem more permanent. His sore muscles wouldn’t let him linger long though and he finally went over to the bed, pulled the covers back and climbed in, only to find that the bed was more comfortable than he had ever imagined it was possible for a bed to be and it wasn’t long before he was fast asleep. 

 

As soon as Loki realized that Sam wasn’t following him to the hot tub, he felt free to lounge naked as he usually did and gladly took the chance to free his still erect cock again as he climbed in. He remembered the feel of Sam’s hands on his body as he stroked himself slowly, head leaning back against the side as the water bubbled up around him. He wasn’t in any rush. His hand moved lazily over his cock and balls for a good long time as he just let his mind wander. He considered snapping up a partner, but they left a lot to be desired so he rarely did so. He didn’t usually have any trouble tempting nubile young women…and men…into his bed. If he was gonna be stuck here for a while though, he may have to make exceptions. He was fine with his hand for now though. 

Maybe eventually he’d be able to tempt Sam to his bed. Based on the hunter’s reactions today, he knew that would be a long game, if they ever made it to the board at all, but a guy could hope. Sam was definitely appealing from a purely aesthetic standpoint, and he was rather bookish, which generally translated to wild in bed. He could do a lot worse. He’d sworn, both to the hunter and himself, that he would never order the hunter to do anything sexual, but he could coax and suggest and tease and maybe even push a few boundaries. He was sure he would get there eventually and in his excruciatingly long life, if there was anything Loki was it was patient.


	4. Chapter 4

When Loki knocked on Sam’s door the next morning for breakfast he heard a muffled, “Go away.” It didn’t sound like a sleepy sound though so he peeked the door open anyway and Sam huffed and rolled over, facing away from him, but not before Loki saw the tears. 

There was a part of Sam that he would never admit existed, that he had buried as deep as it was possible to go, that hoped that Loki would comfort him again. Sure enough, the trickster sighed, sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Sam’s head into his lap, using one hand to hold him in place from his half-hearted struggles while the other carded through his hair. 

“You’re not the first person to have lost everything, Sam. And you won’t be the last. I once had a very large and boisterous family that I loved more than life. Then we lost our father, we never really had a mother, then I lost all my brothers and sisters, my home, everything. I was all alone and lost and scared for thousands of years.”

Sam’s tears had mellowed to sniffles by this point. “How did you manage?”

“Not very well, I’m afraid. I fell into a deep darkness that I had a hell of a time pulling out of. I lost myself along with everything else. But finally I began to find my way with the help of a kind giantess. I made a new family for myself. They will never replace what I lost. Nothing ever could. But they gave me a purpose again. Hope. Love. You’ll need to mourn Sam, and don’t feel like you shouldn’t. Don’t let it make you feel weak or useless. But don’t let it hold you down forever. Don’t let it take you down a road that you can’t find your way back from.”

“Why are you doing this, Loki?”

“Because as I said the first time we met. I like you. There aren’t very many humans who stand out to me after so long, and I don’t want to see the world destroy your spark. I would have saved your brother too if I could have, just so you know.”

“Is that why I’m here? Why you made that deal with me?” Sam asked, not making an attempt to move from the trickster’s lap. It just felt so nice to be comforted. 

“If I had left you out there, it would have destroyed you. You would have gotten lost in anger and vengeance and the whole world would have suffered for it. Here, you can wallow. You can grieve in peace. You can even be angry, but the darkness, the vengeance, will forever be out of your reach. You’ll have no choice but to learn to move past it.”

“And you’re saying you want to help me? What do you get out of it?” Sam asked suspiciously. 

“Well aside from what I already said, I do have a few needs that you can attend to for me…not like that,” Loki clarified as Sam started to get up indignantly. “That are inconvenient or inadequate to handle in other ways.”

“Like what?” 

“I’m a very physical being, Sam. I crave contact, but the people I create are just so…empty, and I don’t particularly want the drama of a relationship.”

“What kind of contact?” Sam asked hesitantly. 

“Nothing too onerous. Hugs, cuddling, massages…PG ones unless you’re comfortable with more, that kind of thing.”

“I…um…I don’t know…” Sam started hesitantly. 

Loki cut in though. “You are mine Sam. You agreed to that. There are far worse things I could make you do,” he pointed out. Sam blanched. He had a point. He could push things a lot farther than that, and Sam decided that he didn’t particularly want to test him so he might as well just suck it up and deal with it. “Now. You think you’re up for some breakfast?” he asked with a pat to the hunter’s shoulder. 

Sam sat up, rubbing the last of the moisture from his eyes. “Yeah. Sure.” 

Loki left Sam to freshen up while he went to get breakfast on the table and by the time Sam came down there was a full spread waiting for him. After breakfast Loki led him to the living room, turned the tv on, and waited for Sam to sit down on the couch before he curled up to the hunter’s side like a cat, pulling Sam’s arm around him as he did so and resting his own arm across Sam’s chest. 

Sam stayed put, but it took quite a while before he managed to actually relax. Loki decided he would give the hunter a little while to get used to this before he started pushing boundaries and working up to more. Every time Loki shifted position and nuzzled in a little deeper, Sam would tense up again for a few minutes, but didn’t make a fuss or push away at all. Loki, reluctantly, got up and stretched at lunchtime and after lunch released the hunter to do whatever he wanted. 

He was completely unsurprised to have to retrieve Sam from the depths of the library for dinner and after dinner came another massage. He snapped up the table and settled himself on it on his back, towel over his lap. They had missed the front last time so that was a good place to start. “This is PG?” Sam asked weakly. 

“Sure it is. Anything the towel covers you can feel free to skip,” Loki told him and before long he heard a deep breath come from the hunter and hesitant hands on his shoulders. After a minute Loki rolled his closed eyes. “Come on Sammykins. Put a little oomph into it.” Sam seemed almost afraid to touch him this time. Maybe because he wasn’t angry this time, but Loki hoped that he wouldn’t have to resort to pissing the hunter off to get a decent massage. Thankfully Sam seemed to get the message. “Mmm. Much better,” he moaned. 

“Loki,” Sam warned. 

“Right. Quiet. Sorry,” he said and didn’t make another sound. That was another thing he was going to have to work up to. He didn’t exactly have any control over his bodies reactions though and by the time Sam’s hands were kneading over his toned stomach the deity was fully erect and biting his lip against the moan that threatened to come spilling out. 

Sam did his best to ignore the prominent erection Loki was sporting as he continued down the hard tanned body. He gratefully took Loki’s offer and skipped everything that was covered by the towel and then some, picking back up at Loki’s knees and continuing down. It was far easier to ignore the issue after Loki had flipped over to lay on his stomach and Sam started moving back up his legs. 

Once the massage was finished, Sam, once again, declined Loki’s offer of the hot tub and retreated upstairs to the gym, leaving Loki alone to take care of his not so little problem. As Loki settled into the hot tub and took his aching length in his hands, he had far more of Sam’s hands to fantasize about than he had last night. He knew now what they felt like over his chest and stomach and sides, and it was far easier to imagine them going lower. Those large, powerful hands wrapping around him and stroking him hard and fast. He wondered what Sam’s cock looked like. What it felt like, tasted like. Wondered if Sam would ever let him find out. He wondered what Sam’s cock would feel like inside him, stretching him, filling him, oh…oh yes… Loki moaned as he spilled over, cleaning the water again with a wave of his hand and resting his head back on the edge of the hot tub as he just settled down to relax for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

They kept up the same basic schedule for the next few weeks. Mornings cuddled up on the couch, afternoons doing their own thing and evenings a massage followed by their own thing again. Loki had actually resorted to snapping up a sex partner last night, so he decided it was time to move things forward a step. After breakfast, he said, “Let’s hit the hot tub today instead of the couch.”

“Um…what?” Sam asked nervously. 

“With shorts on obviously,” Loki rolled his eyes. He knew he would get a little resistance. “Nothing wrong with relaxing in the water instead of on the couch.”

“Um…ok…I guess?” Sam said hesitantly. 

“Great!” Loki said snapping his fingers and they were both in very modest swim trunks that came almost to their knees. Sam had seen far more of him during the massages so he shouldn’t have any issues beyond the whole hot tub part. 

Loki led the way out there and hopped in. He waited until Sam got settled before he sat down between the hunter’s legs and pressed his back to Sam’s front, grabbed Sam’s arms and wrapped them around his torso, holding them there with his own and rested his head back on the hunter’s shoulder. Sam was tenser than a bowstring and seemed ready to bolt at a moment’s notice. “Relax, Samsquatch,” Loki said in a soothing voice accompanied by a soft chuckle. He could tell that Sam made an effort to do so but it didn’t make much difference. 

Sam could feel every bit of Loki’s skin pressed against him and given that he, like most people, generally associated hot tubs with sex, plus the fact that there was no television to distract him from the proximity, he was having trouble relaxing. He wracked his brain for something that he could say, some conversation that he could start that would get his mind off of the half-naked man in his arms. “You said you lost your family and your home, but you never said how,” Sam said. That should be a somber enough subject to distract him, and then he might even be able to convince his brain that their current position was about comforting Loki. 

“It’s a long story,” Loki sighed. 

“We have time,” Sam prodded gently. 

Loki considered for a moment whether to answer the question. It wasn’t something he particularly liked talking about for obvious reasons, but he did want Sam to be comfortable with him, and to do that he would need to open up. As long as he left names or anything else that could hint towards his true nature out of it, it should be okay. “Well I mentioned we lost our father right?” he started and he felt Sam nod. “Well he didn’t die, he left. He abandoned all of us and we were lost. He’d been so much a part of us that we couldn’t function without him. It didn’t take long for everyone to self-destruct. Everyone blamed someone for him leaving and they were all at each other’s throats. I tried to stay out of it. To keep to myself. I hated the fighting, but that just turned them on me. It got to the point where I couldn’t get a moments peace from the spewing vitriol and even physical violence so I left. I faked my death and ran away.”

He had turned slightly during the story so that his forehead was pressed against the hunter’s neck and Sam’s hands were rubbing his arms soothingly. “I’m sorry. That must have been so hard for you. Have you ever tried going back? To see if they still feel that way?” 

“Sort of. I looked in on them a couple times, invisibly of course, but they have become so twisted and jaded and cruel. They’re not my family anymore. That’s not my home. I can’t…I just can’t.”

“I understand. I know how it feels to have people you love become something so cold. Not that I ever really knew my father any other way, but Dean did. After Mom died, it was like all he cared about was revenge and Dean and I were just the responsibilities that he couldn’t run away from so we got lugged around with him. Dean would tell me stories about how he used to try to give me baths as a baby, but I was so slippery I nearly drowned more than once, and how the baby food jars were really tough to open so he usually just ended up breaking them and making sure to get all the glass out before he fed me. I don’t think he realized at the time that it wasn’t his own incompetence that was at fault. He was four years old and trying to raise a baby. Dean wasn’t just my brother. He was my Dad too. My father was just some random guy that showed up every once in a while, usually drunk, yelled a lot and slept.”

Loki’s thumbs were rubbing circles on Sam’s arms. “At least you had Dean,” he said softly, starting to understand the depth of the bond between the brothers now, and finally understanding why the mystery spot had failed so spectacularly. 

“But he’s gone now,” Sam choked. “He was everything I had and now he’s gone.”

Loki felt the tears falling on his shoulder and gripped Sam’s arms tighter. “You can live without him, Sam. Don’t be like my family and self-destruct when you lose your center. Find something else to hold on to. Something other than hate and anger and vengeance.”

“I…I don’t know how,” Sam admitted. 

“That’s what I’m here for. I’ll help you find your way. I won’t let you fall. I promise,” Loki said reaching one of his hands up to rest on the hunter’s head reassuringly. 

“Can we just…change the subject?” Sam asked. He didn’t want to keep crying all over the trickster. He had done plenty of that. 

Loki considered denying him. Bottling things up wouldn’t be good for him, but Loki could understand not wanting to talk about it, so he let it go for now. “What do you wanna talk about?” he asked. 

“I don’t know. You mentioned you had kids. Tell me about them?” 

Loki couldn’t help but smile. There were few subjects he enjoyed more than his children. Well the three he had raised anyway. “Well I have four children and four grandchildren. I only raised three of my kids though. The youngest, Slepnir, was taken by Odin and raised to serve him. I happened to be a mare at the time and was impregnated by a stallion so Slepnir was essentially a fully sentient horse with some powers and so he is Odin’s steed. The other three, Fenrir, Jormungandr, and Hel, I raised with their mother, the giantess I mentioned helped me to find myself again.”

“Whatever happened to her?” Sam asked. 

“We didn’t work out. I still see her from time to time, but it was never love between us. We got along wonderfully, made great co-parents, but that was really all there was.”

“So it was a good split then?” Sam asked. The last thing he wanted was a giantess coming around and reading too much into all this. 

“Yes. It was very amicable and we still consider each other friends.”

“That’s good.”

“Yes. It is. But back to the kids. The boys were shapeshifters like me, but were only able to change into one shape other than their human one. Fenrir is a wolf and Jormungandr is a serpent. It fits their personalities perfectly too. Fenny is like a giant puppy dog until he or someone close to him is threatened, and then…well I’m sure you can imagine. Jormy is sly and sneaky, and more than a little touchy. It doesn’t take much to set him off, but he has a good heart. They all do. Hel…she took a little more after her mother. She can’t change forms and her powers pale in comparison to her brothers so they…and I…have always been more than a little protective of her. She’s…well…morose is the best way to put it, but it just makes it that much better when I can put a rare smile on her face. She’s very sensitive and kind, and takes on all the world’s problems as her own. She reminds me a bit of you in that way,” he said with a smile. 

“I don’t…” Sam started to protest. 

“Yeah you do,” Loki interrupted. “She is the ruler of Helheim, or the underworld, or Nifleim depending on who you ask. It suits her. The problems of the dead are far more simple than the problems of the living so it’s easier for her to manage. Also, dead people don’t complain when you’re sad or tell you to cheer up all the time.”

“Will I ever meet them?” Sam asked curiously. If he was going to be here for ten years, he wasn’t sure how often they came around or if Loki would go to them. 

“Most likely. They tend to come around fairly often. Especially when they need a babysitter,” he laughed. “Hel and Fenny both have sets of twins. Fenny’s are both boys, Hati and Skoll and Hel has a boy and a girl, Narfi and Nari respectively. Hati and Skoll are, by human equivalent, around seven and Narfi and Nari are the equivalent of a few months old.”

“By human equivalent?” Sam asked curiously. 

“It’s far too complicated to explain,” Loki brushed him off. He noticed that over the course of the conversation the hunter had become far more comfortable and relaxed with their position, so he just kept talking. He told funny stories about his kids growing up and his grandkids, all the while nestling in as close as he possibly could to the hunter, right up until lunchtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know technically Narfi and Nari are Loki's kids with Sigyn, but I wanted Hel to have some babies too so forgive the slight adjustment to the mythology there.


	6. Chapter 6

That night, after dinner and Loki’s massage, Sam again declined the hot tub. First of all, he felt that he’d spent enough time in there already today, not to mention there was no way he was getting in a hot tub with Loki when he had a hard-on. Not gonna happen. He did his usual workout upstairs instead. 

The next morning, Loki again led them to the couch after breakfast. The hot tub was a little much for an everyday thing, but it would definitely be an often thing. He didn’t even have to prompt Sam to hold him anymore as he sat down on the couch and Sam’s arm immediately wrapped around him and pulled him close. This time though, rather than just wrapping his own arm around Sam, he splayed his palm over the hunter’s chest and rested his forehead against his neck, letting his breath puff over Sam’s collarbones. 

“Loki…”

“Take a chill pill wouldja?” Loki quipped and Sam didn’t say another word about it and was soon distracted by the television. The hunter either didn’t notice or pretended not to notice when Loki’s thumb started rubbing circles over his chest and when his head would shift and his nose would nuzzle against his neck, redirecting his breath there too. 

In actuality, Sam did notice, but was trying very hard not to. It wasn’t like he could pinpoint any line that Loki was crossing, and as uncomfortable as it made him, he was almost used to the feeling by now. It wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable as the hot tub after all so he would put up with it. Right up until Loki’s thumb flicked over his nipple and he sucked in a sharp breath and started to jerk away. 

Loki held him in place. “Sorry. Sorry,” he said. Ok so that was too far. Loki made sure to keep his hand still and his head to Sam’s shoulder for the time being until he relaxed again and then Loki resumed his previous activities, minus the nipple flicking. When he did, Sam tensed up again for a minute, but when he realized that Loki wasn’t going to cross that line again, he soon relaxed. 

After the nightly massage, Loki made quickly for the hot tub, not even bothering to invite Sam. He was going insane. He desperately wished there were another way to do this, but there was nowhere on earth that he could effectively hide the hunter from his older brothers, and if he left this pocket dimension he’d created it would collapse, killing Sam in the process, so he was trapped here just as much as Sam was. He hadn’t anticipated what it would be like to go dry for so long. He’d thought he’d be able to hold out until he managed to tempt Sam into his bed, but he was dying here and it had only been a little over a month and he hadn’t even been able to tempt a single reaction from the hunter yet. 

Thankfully, the next morning a distraction came in the form of a visitor. Pocket dimension or not, he never hid himself from his kids. He and Sam were cuddling on the couch, Loki trying to decide which boundaries he should try to push next when the front door opened. “Heya Pops,” a voice called and Loki shifted away from Sam just in time to get hit with two miniature missiles yelling, “PAPI!” About that time a tall, muscular, shaggy looking man stepped into the room. “Sorry. Didn’t realize you had company.”

“Nah. Don’t worry about it. This is Sam. Sam this is my son Fenrir and his two little monsters Hati and Skoll. Don’t bother trying to tell which is which. They’ll never tell and none of the rest of us can.”

Sam stood and held out his hand in greeting only to find himself pulled into a hug. Apparently the touchy feely stuff ran in the family. Sam returned it stiffly. “So you pops’ new boyfriend?” Fenrir asked. 

“No. I’m just…um…” he wasn’t sure what he was really. 

“A friend,” Loki rescued him. “Just a friend.”

Fenrir raised an eyebrow skeptically, but he knew his dad wouldn’t lie to him about something like that so he let it go. “Well, friend Sam. Nice to meet you.”

“So what brings you by, Fenny?” Loki asked. 

“What I need a reason to visit my old man?” 

“No, but you always have one anyway,” Loki said amused. 

“Well in this case you’re right. Jormy asked for some help with something and it’s not really kid appropriate so…”

“Not a problem. I’ll keep them out of trouble. You know how long you’ll be gone for?” 

“Not sure. Probably just a few days, but I’ll let you know if it’ll be longer. I can always see if Hel can watch them. I don’t want to intrude,” he said cutting his eyes to Sam. 

“Nah. It’s no problem. She’s got her hands full with her own little monsters. We’ll be fine, won’t we Sam?” Loki asked bouncing a kid on each knee. 

“Yeah…um…sure. Absolutely,” Sam said not really sure on his part. Oh he was sure Loki would be fine. Sam didn’t really have any experience at all with children. Especially monster children. 

Apparently the hunter was more than a little transparent, not that Loki noticed, being wrapped up in the kids who were telling him every detail about everything that had happened to them since he’d last seen them. Fenrir though leaned forward and whispered, “You don’t know kids do you?”

Fenrir knew the look on Sam’s face. It wasn’t distaste or displeasure so it wasn’t that he didn’t like kids. It was more of a deer caught in the headlights look, like he had no idea what he was doing and was terrified of messing up. When the hunter shook his head sheepishly, Fenrir just laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. Dad’ll take care of em and you’ll get used to them. Just a heads up though, they’re going through a bit of a difficult phase at the moment.”

“Um…how so?” 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. Pops’ll look after all three of you,” he clapped Sam on the shoulder again before he headed out. Sam wasn’t exactly reassured by the man’s? wolf’s? god’s? words. It sounded like he might just be in real trouble here and only hoped that Loki would be able to bail him out. 

Sam managed to extricate himself to the library earlier than usual today since Loki was wrapped up with the kids and had taken them swimming. He’d noticed that it was almost lunchtime and was getting ready to head down before Loki came up to get him when he turned around and was faced with a giant tarantula. And not just giant for a spider. It came up to his waist and was walking menacingly towards him. Sam started backing up nervously as he yelled, “LOKI!”

The next thing he knew, the trickster was standing behind the spider, each hand holding a child’s. He immediately let go of one and snapped and the spider disappeared before he rounded on the kids. “Ok which one of you is responsible for this?” Both of them stayed silent, and Sam was still leaning against a bookshelf trying to remember how to breathe. “Or should I just assume it was both of you and punish you both?” 

“I did it,” the one on the right raised his hand. 

“Why?” Loki asked. 

“Because you like him more than us,” he said stubbornly. 

“Why in creation would you think that?” Loki asked dumb-founded. He knew full well that a child’s logic worked far differently from an adult’s but he couldn’t think of anything that wouldn’t make that seem far-fetched. Hell he’d barely even looked at Sam since they’d shown up. 

“Because he gets to stay here with you and we don’t.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t mean I like you any less. You two are among my favorite people in all the worlds and nothing will ever change that. You’re always welcome to visit me here, but you have to live with your dad. That’s just the way it works.” He waited a minute to make sure that sunk in before he returned to the original issue. “Do you realize that your little trick could have killed Sam?” 

“He’s just a human,” the kid tried to defend himself. 

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Loki asked. He knew that they didn’t get any prejudice against humans from their father and certainly not from him. 

“Dad says that humans only live less than a hundred years. But that’s like no time at all, so it shouldn’t matter if they die a little early.” 

“Well it does matter. You’ll only live a few million years, but I’ll live forever. Does that mean I should be allowed to kill you?”

The boy looked down at the floor. “No,” he said, lip quivering. 

“Then you can think about that a little more in time-out,” he said snapping his fingers and the boy disappeared. He looked over at Sam, who seemed to have collected himself by now and was just watching Loki’s handling of the situation. “You okay, Sam?”


	7. Chapter 7

“Yeah. I’m okay. Thanks.”

The remaining child, whichever twin it was started walking towards Sam, the first time either of them had made any attempt to interact with him directly. Loki watched curiously to see what would happen. The boy stopped in front of Sam, looking at the ground and said quietly, “I’m sorry.”

Sam crouched down to be more at the boy’s level as he asked, “Why are you sorry? Your brother did it.”

“But I’m the one who said that Papi must like you more since you get to stay here all the time,” he sniffled. 

Sam gave the boy a gentle smile and put a hand on his shoulder. He was more than familiar with this situation. There had been many times that he’d said something he probably shouldn’t have and Dean had done something stupid with it. Truth be told he’d been on both sides of that particular issue. “It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know it was going to cause any trouble, and look. I’m fine. No harm done.”

“So you don’t…don’t hate us?” he asked looking up and making eye contact with Sam with watery eyes. 

“No. I don’t hate you. Or your brother,” he assured the boy and was completely caught off guard when he suddenly had an armful of happy child. He hugged him back tentatively. Again with this family and the hugs. Though this was a kid. He supposed that kids were supposed to be huggy. 

Loki smiled brightly at the two. That would definitely make things a little easier if they could get along. “Come on. It’s time for lunch.”

Sam tried to stand, but the kid wouldn’t let go. He looked to Loki for help, but just found him looked amusedly at him so he rolled his eyes and picked up the kid and carried him downstairs. At least he knew which one was the sensitive one now. Sam’s limpet thankfully let go once they were in the kitchen and he scrambled to his seat. “What about…” Sam trailed off, not sure if he should mention the missing kid, but surely Loki wasn’t going to make him go hungry. 

“He’ll eat when he gets out of time out. Which will be after we finish eating.”

Sam supposed that was fair enough. It wasn’t his place to criticize anyway, even if he didn’t think so. Once they were done eating, the twin he was going to call Hati for now, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room, Loki following behind with a chuckle. “Can we play raske lys Papi? And can Sam play with us?” 

“I don’t think Sam will be able to play kiddo, but I’ll play with you and he can watch if he wants to.”

“Okay! I’m getting lots better too!” 

“Let me just get your brother set up with lunch first,” Loki said snapping his fingers and Skoll appeared standing in the kitchen and Loki sat him at the table with a plate of food in front of him and left him to eat alone. 

When he got back to the living room he snapped his fingers and a large board appeared on the table forming a screen between Loki and Hati. Loki looked at Sam and said, “Okay so the way the game works, I hit a button on my side of the board and it lights up. He has to hit that button and then pick one of his own before the light goes out. Then I do the same. The first person to lose the light loses the game.”

“Okay. That sounds kinda fun.” It sounded like a game of reflexes and he had excellent reflexed. He’d watch for a bit and then maybe he’d jump in and play. 

“So what level are you playing at now, kiddo?” Loki asked. 

“I’m up to level 2,” he said proudly so Loki set the game to level 2 and waited until he got a nod from Hati before he started. 

Sam’s jaw just dropped as he was reminded of the fact that they weren’t human. Now he knew why Loki said he wouldn’t be able to play. He was barely able to see what light was being lit up before it went away and they were moving faster than he had ever thought possible. And this was apparently only level 2. 

Loki knew that he would be able to win easily, but he knew that Hati had taken a liking to Sam and was trying to show off so he would give him a break and let him win. He waited about ten minutes before he intentionally missed one and Hati’s side of the board lit up. “I win!” he crowed victoriously getting up and dancing around. 

Loki winked at Sam, who tried not to laugh, as he said, “Yep. You got me. You’re getting pretty good.”

Loki didn’t notice the other boy glaring at Sam while he ate but Hati did and he went over to his brother. It was obvious that they were trying to whisper, but not doing a very good job of it because their conversation was carrying even better than it would have if they had been talking normally. “Stop being mean to Sam. He’s nice,” Hati told his brother. 

“He got me in trouble,” Skoll said petulantly. 

“Did not. You did. He’s nice. He said he likes you so you can’t be mean to him.”

“He did?” Skoll looked confused. 

“Uh huh.”

He had just finished eating so he walked over to Sam. “Did you say you like me?” he asked wanting to prove his brother wrong. 

Technically Sam had said he didn’t hate him, but he didn’t think the distinction would be appreciated by any of the parties in the room so he said the only thing he could say. “Sure I do. I don’t like when you scare me like that though.”

“I sorry,” Skoll said remorsefully looking at the floor. 

“Well you’ve already been punished for it, so as long as you don’t do it again we can just call it a misunderstanding and move on.”

The boy blinked at him for a moment before Loki rescued him. “He means he forgives you and hopes you can be friends now.”

“Oh! Okay!” Skoll said happily. “Papi said we could go swimming after lunch. Will you come too?” 

Sam looked questioningly at Loki. He didn’t want to interfere with any family time, but Loki just gave him a look like, ‘it’s up to you’, so Sam said, “Sure.” The kids were starting to grow on him a little bit. 

After a fun afternoon in the pool, during which Sam learned that challenging gods, even little ones, to splash fights wouldn’t end well, it was time to get out for dinner. Sam’s steps faltered a bit when the boys got out of the pool and as they were running across the floor, they changed into wolf pups, shook themselves dry and then changed back into little boys, who were also now dry, all without missing a step. Loki laughed at the look on Sam’s face and just said, “You’ll get used to it.”

After dinner, Sam got roped into watching a movie with them, and by the end of the movie he had a sleeping kid’s head in his lap and looked over to see that the other kid was sleeping with his head in Loki’s lap. Loki just smiled at him and snapped his fingers and the kids disappeared. “They’re in their beds upstairs,” Loki explained, probably unnecessarily. “Let’s go relax in the hot tub.”

Sam knew by the lack of invitation that this would probably be making up for their missed time this morning so he followed nervously. He still wasn’t totally comfortable with the situation, but he would manage. Once they were in, Loki once again sat between Sam’s legs and pressed his back against him, pulling Sam’s arms around him and he sighed as he placed his head against Sam’s neck. Loki wanted to see something, test something, so he did quite a bit of wiggling around, pressing himself back tighter against Sam and got his suspicion confirmed when the hunter hissed, “Would you just be still?” and Loki felt Sam’s half hard-on pressing against his back. Good. So that wouldn’t be an obstacle. 

That confirmed Loki just said, “Sorry,” and did as he was told nestled tightly in Sam’s embrace right up until the hunter started yawning and Loki told him he could go as the deity took care of his own not so little problem that was rapidly becoming a near constant problem.


	8. Chapter 8

When Sam got up to his room, he decided to take care of his own problem. The fact that he had started to get hard with Loki didn’t mean anything. He hadn’t gotten any in forever and he would have had that reaction to anyone rubbing on him like that. As he stroked himself, he kept pushing Loki out of his mind. He’d had so much contact with the deity lately, that was the only reason why he kept popping up in his head. It took far longer than usual before he was coming over his hand, but he refused to consider it and just cleaned himself up and went to sleep. 

The next day, he ended up spending the whole day with Loki and the twins again. After breakfast, Sam showed them some human board games that he could play with them and trounced all three of them at Clue. Being a hunter had its advantages. Loki cleaned up in Monopoly, though Sam still swore he cheated somehow, despite not seeing any way it was possible. The twins who were teamed up, gained some ground when they started playing Life. After lunch, they hit the pool again and this time Sam talked both the kids into teaming up with him against Loki. Seemed a little fairer that way. They still got destroyed of course. You can’t trick the trickster after all. But they did far better than Sam would have on his own. The kids weren’t shy about using their powers to give them a boost, but neither was Loki shy about using his own power. 

Sam was using his hands to make a footrest and the kids were taking turns being launched into the air when he heard a low chuckle coming from outside of the pool. He turned to see Fenrir standing there watching with a smile on his face. “Alright kiddies. Time to get out of the pool. It’s dinner time anyway,” Loki told them. 

“Oh come on. Just one more! Please!” The twins said the please in unison and Loki rolled his eyes. 

“Just one more,” he replied, so Sam threw them each one more time and then they all climbed out, the little ones shaking off in their wolf forms again. “You staying for dinner?” Loki asked Fenrir. 

“If you’re still up for the company,” he said with a laugh knowing how much of a handful Hati and Skoll could be. 

“Like you even have to ask,” Loki said snapping up five places for dinner. 

As they sat down Fenrir asked, “Did they behave?” 

“We did have one little issue but we got it sorted alright,” Loki told him. 

Fenrir wasn’t going to bring it up again. If Loki said he got it sorted then it was sorted and re-hashing it wasn’t going to help anyone. He resolved to get the details later though. “So did you boys have fun?” 

That launched a conversation that lasted through the rest of the meal, both of them often having to be prompted to eat rather than just talk as they told their father all about the two days they had spent here. Fenrir raised a curious eyebrow and asked some more questions when they told him about the human games they had learned that morning. He’d never played any human games and thus neither had the children so he found it very interesting. 

After dinner he turned to Loki, “Can I talk to you for a few minutes dad?” He turned to look at Sam and the kids. “If you’ll be okay for a little bit?” 

“Sure. We’ll be fine,” Sam said with a little bit of confidence this time as he led the kids into the living room. They wanted to try to teach him raske lys on the lowest level. He could make it through a couple rounds, only thanks to his hunter reflexes, but this definitely wasn’t a game for humans. The kids would collapse into giggles every time he missed one. He resolved to ask Loki to get him a board and try to get better though, even if he would never be as good as them. It was good practice either way. 

 

In the Hallway:  
“Let me guess, the little trouble you had was a nasty and potentially fatal trick played on Sam?” Fenrir asked. When his father just raised an eyebrow he explained. “The boys made friends with an elderly human lady at a park, but then she died. I explained how humans don’t live very long and you know them. One was sad, the other got angry. He decided that human lives didn’t mean much if they were so short. I’m glad he’s gotten over that at least somewhat.”

“Yeah. He has. He sic’d a tarantula the size of a pony on Sam, got a stern talking to where I reminded him that he wouldn’t live forever either but that didn’t give those of us who will live forever the right to end their lives. That seemed to get through to him and then he spent some time thinking about that in time-out, and has been a little angel ever since.”

“I noticed they both seem to have become rather attached to Sam,” Fenrir asked curiously. 

“You know I wouldn’t waste my time with a human that wasn’t special,” Loki told him. 

 

Back in the Living Room:

“They’re talking about you now. You wanna know what they’re saying?” Skoll asked Sam. Neither of the adults knew that they had figured out how to tune into their wolf ears while human and thus could eavesdrop from a whole house away. 

Sam knew he should say no and not encourage them, but if they were talking about him then didn’t he have a right to know what they were saying? In the end he settled on saying nothing and letting the kids do whatever they wanted. “I’ll do Papi!” Hati said. 

Skoll spoke first though, relaying his father’s words. “Speaking of Sam, please tell me that isn’t Sam Winchester?”

“Well you obviously already know the answer to that question,” Hati replied doing a very exaggerated parody of Loki’s voice. 

“What are you playing at here, dad? You know his destiny!”

“And I’m not about to stand by and let him be dragged into the darkness and consumed by it.”

“And if you get caught do you really think they will even take a moment’s hesitation before they kill you?

“And when have you ever known me to get caught?”

“So you’re trying to change destiny?” 

“I’m not just trying. I’m succeeding. Look at him! He’s actually reasonably happy. Sure, he’s still mourning but that’s to be expected. By this point he was supposed to be so wrapped up in debilitating grief and blind rage that he would be poised for Lilith’s agent to start feeding him demon blood.” 

Skoll lost interest in the adult’s conversation at that point as he said, “Demon blood? Blech.”

Hati had to put his two cents in. “Demon blood breaks your soul. You can’t drink it, Sam,” he said alarmed and his lower lip was just starting to quiver. 

Sam couldn’t think of any possible enticement that could get him to do something so disgusting so he had no difficulty whatsoever saying, “I will never drink demon blood. I promise.” He figured that was enough listening on the adult’s conversation if it was actually going to upset them and he had more than enough to think on now anyway. He drew their attention back to demolishing him at raske lys. 

 

In the hallway:

“And you think the fact that you’re succeeding makes it better? If they catch you and kill you do you know what they will do to him? They will break him and destroy him and remake him into exactly what they want him to be.”

“Which is exactly why I won’t get caught,” Loki said smugly. 

“You can’t just keep him locked in this pocket dimension for the rest of his life,” Fenrir protested. 

“You’re right. I have ten years,” Loki told him.

“Ten years? That’s all? Then what? Just release him and let them destroy him anyway and then come for you?”

“Don’t worry so much, Fenny. I have a plan. I know what I’m doing. Really.” 

“I hope so because if you break those boys’ hearts by dying I’m going to make sure that Hel makes your afterlife a living hell.”

Loki laughed and just patted his son on the shoulder. “Yes, yes. I’m sure.”

Both men stepped into the living room and couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of the little ones trying to teach a frustrated human how to play their game and bursting into giggles as he failed.


	9. Chapter 9

Fenrir got the boys rounded up and headed out and Loki sat next to Sam on the couch and curled up next to him, hand on his chest and face in his neck. Loki turned the television on, but Sam had a few questions. He wasn’t going to ask about what he had overheard…if you could call it that. He wanted more information and to do more research on it. Plus he wanted to find a way to bring it up without getting Hati and Skoll in trouble. There was one other thing that was mentioned that he was curious about. “You said that they would live a few million years but you would live forever…”

“Mmm,” Loki hummed contentedly, letting the breath glide over Sam’s neck. “They’re only part god. Angrboda, Fenny, Jormy, and Hel’s mother is a giant so they are only half god. Hati’s and Skoll’s mother was a goddess so they are three quarter god. Not immortal but very long lives.”

Loki’s hand was moving slowly over Sam’s chest now, but the hunter tried to ignore it and keep the conversation on track. “Their mother ‘was’?” Sam asked. 

“She died in childbirth,” Loki explained. 

“That can happen to gods?” he asked confused. 

“Oh sure. It’s rare but it does happen. If the child or children are more powerful than the mother then they have a tendency to…how can I put it?...smother her power with their own? Loki still felt bad about that. He knew that it was his fault mostly. He was able to transfer enough of his power from angelic to pagan that his kids wouldn’t register as Nephilim, but they were far more powerful than most half gods. 

“But weren’t all your kids more powerful than their mother?” Sam asked trying to figure out how all this worked and not even noticing the hand moving around his chest and up over his shoulder anymore. 

“Yes, but she didn’t have powers at all. See with powerful beings, our powers give us life. In all but very rare and special circumstances, the loss of those powers means the loss of life. Angrboda didn’t have any powers to consume or lose so she didn’t have any issues. If I had realized that so much of my power could be passed to my grandchildren, I would have warned them, but I didn’t.”

“So you’re…like…the most powerful god or something?” Sam asked picking up on that little unintentional hint. 

“One of them yes,” Loki told him, tilting his head slightly so that his lips brushed against Sam’s neck in a manner that could be an accident. 

“So Hel’s kids?” Sam asked shivering a bit at the feel of Loki’s lips on his neck, but too involved in the conversation to say anything about it. 

“Born of a mortal who doesn’t even know they exist,” Loki explained as he tried to take advantage of the hunter’s distraction and move his hand lower down his stomach. 

That was a little too much for Sam though, who caught his hand with a warning, “Loki…”

Loki moved it back up and resumed tracing the hunter’s chest and shoulders as he pretended it never happened. At least Loki knew how to best distract Sam now. As the conversation died out though, so did the distraction and Sam soon found himself reacting to Loki’s activities, and he put his hand on top of Loki’s to keep it still. 

Loki got the hint and then waited until the television had Sam at least a little distracted before he moved his hand from Sam’s chest to his thigh, just barely above his knee. When Sam tensed, “Loki just whispered, “Relax,” hypnotically against the hunter’s neck and just brushed the soft skin with his lips as he laid his head back down. When Sam started to relax again he started rubbing circles with his thumb over the hunter’s thigh and slowly spreading his fingers to move a little farther up Sam’s leg. It was a little while later before Sam suddenly got up and left the room without a word, dumping Loki unceremoniously on the couch. 

Loki just smirked. He knew exactly why Sam had retreated like that. He’d been watching the bulge in his pants grow by the minute. He knew he wasn’t in any better shape so he headed up to his own room, forgoing the hot tub so that he could use his powers to listen to Sam. Even if he would respect the hunter enough not to peek in on him, that didn’t mean he couldn’t listen. He got to his room, stripped naked, and lay down on the bed, stroking himself slowly and waiting for some indication that Sam was doing the same. 

Apparently the hunter was trying to fight the urge because it was a good ten minutes before Loki heard the sound of a zipper and the first, “Mmm.” Loki’s breath caught and his hand sped up. He slid his other hand behind him and slid a finger into his ass as he fucked his hand and listed to Sam’s quiet moans and the sound of Sam’s hand moving furiously over his cock. Oh god, this whole thing was going to kill him. He had never gone this long without sex as evidenced by the fact that it was no time at all before he was spilling over his hand. 

The next morning after breakfast he led Sam to the hot tub again. He needed to start pushing boundaries a little more before he snapped and broke his vow to not make it an order. Once they were settled in their normal position, Sam’s arms wrapped around Loki’s torso, the trickster didn’t hold his arms like he usually did and instead let his hands fall to the sides where they brushed over the outside of Sam’s thighs. He subtly rolled his hips back against Sam as his face turned against Sam’s neck, lips brushing the soft skin. He could feel Sam tensing up and he whispered desperately, “Just relax, Sam, please.” He could tell the hunter was trying and as Loki could feel Sam getting hard against him he rolled back a little more decisively and grazed his lips over Sam’s neck a little more firmly. 

Sam was suddenly so tense he resembled a statue and he started to push away, but was stopped by Loki’s arms over his. It wasn’t tight enough that he couldn’t break free, but it was tight enough that he would have to put a little effort into it. What really stopped him though was Loki’s “Sam, please.”

Loki knew if he could just get Sam a little more worked up before he retreated then he would be able to get something out of this even if it was just mutual hand jobs or rubbing off. Sam was still stiff as a board but he stayed and Loki knew he would have to tread very carefully here. If he was too obvious, then Sam would retreat no matter what entreaties he was faced with. He just continued nestling into the hunter’s arms, moving his hips as if they were part of his normal motions. 

When Loki felt Sam pull him in farther and press his own hips forward instinctively for more friction, he knew he was getting there. He became a little more obvious in his hip rolls and pulled Sam’s arms so that the hunter’s hands were flat against his chest and stomach, using his own hands to move them around. When Sam seemed like he was nearing retreat again, Loki, not even bothering to hide his intentions anymore gave a hard suck and a lick to the hunter’s neck. “Oh god…Sam…please don’t go…please…stay…just…god…please.”

Sam was the very definition of torn. His mind was telling him to get the hell away as fast as he could, but his body was practically echoing Loki. The worst part was that his mind was dangerously close to being overruled. Sam’s breath was speeding up and he didn’t even notice when his hands were suddenly taking the lead over Loki’s chest and stomach as the trickster pressed back into him and kept his lips working on Sam’s neck. 

Loki did notice though and took Sam’s hand on his stomach and started leading it down. “Touch me, Sam…please…”

“Loki…” Sam used the last vestiges of brain power he had to try and protest, but Loki kept going. 

“Please…god…Sam…just…just a little bit…just touch me…fuck…please…” he begged, literally squirming, but refusing to force it. He had guided Sam’s hand to the edge, but the hunter could pull away if he really wanted to. “Sam…god…please…” he choked on his moan as Sam’s hand moved, very tentatively over the aching bulge in Loki’s shorts. 

Sam had no idea why he was doing this. His body had gained ground in the tug of war against his brain and as his palm brushed against the deity’s rock hard cock, Loki pressed even harder back into him with whispers of, “Yes. Yes. Yes…god…yes…more,” and Sam was actually doing this. He rubbed Loki through his shorts as the trickster grinded his ass against Sam’s erection and turned and was sucking on the hunter’s neck. The only part of Sam that was moving was his hand, his other hand splayed, still, over Loki’s chest, and the involuntary presses of his hips. 

Sam’s brain started to make a comeback when Loki grabbed his wrist and shoved his hand inside his shorts, but between the smaller man’s tight grip on his wrist and his barely audible mantra of, “please please please please…don’t stop Sammy…please don’t stop…please please please don’t stop,” his brain was quickly shoved into the background again as his hand wrapped around the hot flesh and Loki started thrusting into his hand. 

One of Loki’s hands went down and traced up the inside of Sam’s leg. He lingered a moment, giving the hunter a chance to stop him before he ran his hand up Sam’s length, and Sam’s brain fell even further behind in the race as he sucked in a sharp breath and let out a choked sound. Loki’s hand moved to tease along the waistband of Sam’s shorts for a minute and when there was still no protest, he slid his hand in Sam’s shorts and wrapped it around Sam’s length as well. 

Sam’s hand in Loki’s shorts had managed to work them down a bit so the waistband was now high on his thighs and Loki was both stroking Sam, and rubbing his now bare ass against him. Due to the awkward angle his hand was working with it didn’t take long for Sam’s shorts to be stretched down and as soon as Sam’s naked cock rubbed against Loki’s naked ass, the trickster lost all sense of control. Well almost all. He spread himself and lined Sam’s cock up with his entrance, but managed to not take it any further yet, resuming his begging of, “Please Sam…please let me…need you…fuck…please…” that was as far as he got before Sam thrust his hips up, the hot water giving just enough lubrication for the hunter to enter him just a little bit. Just the tip. “Oh god yes!” Loki cried out. 

The thrust of Sam’s hips was entirely involuntary but as soon as his head penetrated Loki’s incredibly tight ass, his brain gave up the fight completely and Sam’s hand that was still on Loki’s chest moved up to his shoulder and pulled him down hard the rest of the way. “Gah…mmm,” were the only sounds that escaped the hunter. 

“Oh…fuck…yes…Sam…god…” Loki moaned as Sam thrust hard and fast into him, hand still working his cock. He was so fucking close already. He shifted his position slightly so that Sam’s thrusts were hitting the sweet spot and he gasped out a moan. “Oh god…Sam…fuck…so close…just a little more…please…fuck…little more…” Loki was meeting him thrust for thrust and had one hand reached behind him and tangled in Sam’s hair as he rose and fell in the hunter’s lap. “Oh…god…yes…yesyesyesyesYES!” he spilled over Sam’s hand with a strangled cry. 

As soon as Sam felt the clenching around him, he too was gone and he pulled Loki down hard and drove himself just as deep as he could possibly get as he twitched and panted through his own release and Loki leaned breathlessly back against him. As soon as he was spent, he took a couple more gasping breaths as his brain turned back on and he’d realized what had happened. He shoved Loki off of him, not even caring that the little god fell underwater and came up sputtering as he tucked himself back in his shorts and ran off.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki sighed as he settled back on the seat that circled the edges of the hot tub. Well that got out of hand. His sated satisfaction was tainted by the worry that Sam would never come near him again. He had no intention of giving up the cuddling, but he would stop pushing for a little while and maybe…just maybe…Sam would actually come to him once he managed to get his head wrapped around things. He knew one thing though, Sam was unlikely to fall for the same thing twice…not unless he wanted to anyway and that was a possibility. If Sam wanted it, but refused to admit to himself that he wanted it, he might just let Loki push things that far again so he didn’t have to take responsibility. Loki spent the remainder of the morning sitting in the hot tub turning over all the possibilities in his head, all the different ways this could go, and how he could work things to his advantage. 

One thing was certain though. He was going to give Sam his space the rest of the day. Other than meals, Sam would only be in his presence if he wanted to be. He considered letting Sam eat alone, but didn’t want to seem like he was hiding too. They had done nothing wrong and Loki was damned if he was going to act like they had. He wasn’t sure if Sam was more hung up on the fact that he was a man or that he was a ‘monster’, but either way he would get over it eventually. Now that he knew that Sam’s body would react to him it was only a matter of time before the hunter gave in. 

As Sam ran from the solarium he made first for a long hot shower. He couldn’t believe that he had just done that. That he had let Loki push him into that. He refused to even consider how amazing it felt and just how much he liked it. When he realized that he wasn’t going to feel clean, no matter how much time he spent in the shower, he gave up, got dressed, and retreated to the library. He needed to get his mind off of it and how better to do that than start doing some research on the things that he’d ‘overheard’ Loki and Fenrir saying about him. 

He started by looking for anything on demon blood, curious to know what Hati had mean by breaking his soul and wondering what else it did that would possibly entice anyone to drink it willingly. It had also made him worry a little bit that what he’d been fed as a baby might have damaged him somehow or if it had healed or if it could heal. He checked the section on demons, figuring that would be the most likely place to find something, and sure enough he found a book titled ‘Demon Blood: It’s Properties and Effects on Non-Demons’ 

He climbed up to the office type area at the top of the library, figuring that was as good a place as any to hide as he started reading the book. He flipped first to the section ‘The effects of demon blood on humans’. He would go back and read more about the properties if he didn’t get all his answers there. He had only read a few pages before he realized why anyone would willingly drink the stuff. It could give humans demonic powers, even the power to kill demons and Sam knew exactly what would have gotten him to drink it too. Loki was right. He would have gotten lost in his grief and desire for vengeance and took any option to end Lilith once and for all. 

He kept reading to see what he likely wouldn’t have been told, and when he read about how it burns at the human soul and makes it dark and twisted until you’re little more than a living demon, it made him sick to his stomach. From what he could tell, if he had taken that route to get rid of Lilith, he would have had to go that far in order to have the power to take her out. It seemed that it could heal though for the most part, if the human in question could survive the withdrawal process, which was a very big if. Even then, it wasn’t necessarily permanent. The addiction would always be there and it would be a daily battle to keep from relapse. And once damaged, the soul would always be overly susceptible to further damage. So any relapse would have the chance of never being able to come back from it. 

All that reading left him curious about exactly what his soul was. All he really knew was that it was important and supposedly the most precious thing he had. He had just replaced the book on demon blood and started browsing the section on humans when he sensed someone behind him and he jumped and spun around. “What do you want?” he asked annoyed. 

“It’s time for lunch,” Loki said with a raised eyebrow. It seemed hostility was the way they were going to play this. 

“I’m not hungry,” Sam snapped. 

“Regardless, you need to come and eat something. You can come back up here after,” Loki said firmly making it very clear that if he had to he would make it an order. 

Sam huffed irritably and stormed out leaving Loki to follow. Or not since by the time he got downstairs, Loki was sitting at the table. He ate quickly and silently, not looking at the trickster once the entire meal, and then headed directly back upstairs to the library. By the time Loki interrupted him for dinner, he had a pretty good handle on the soul. Much of it was over his head, but he got the gist and the idea of it being twisted and blackened by the demon blood just made him sick all over again. 

Dinner went much the same as lunch and Sam didn’t even give Loki the chance to ask for a massage before he retreated to the gym. He worked out harder than he had in a long time and by the time he stumbled into the shower and then into bed, he was exhausted and slept like the dead. 

 

Sam was in a slightly better mood the next morning, but he still couldn’t look Loki in the eye, and when Loki led him to the living room and waited for him to sit down on the couch, Sam just took a step backwards and crossed his arms. “Come on Sam. Don’t make this difficult,” Loki said. 

“After what you did to me yesterday, you really expect me to keep up this farce?” Sam asked incredulously. 

“And what exactly did I do to you?” Loki asked with a raised eyebrow. It seemed they were going to hash this out after all. 

“You forced me…”

“I did no such thing,” Loki interrupted firmly. “I asked…well begged, I’ll give you that much, and you did. You could have stopped it at any time. I ‘forced’ nothing.”

“Ok fine. Then you manipulated me.”

“Manipulation is a very different thing. There are a few kinds. There is guilt, sympathy, intimidation, criticism, so tell me Sam. Which of those did I use?” When the hunter stayed silent and just glared at him Loki continued. “Did I give you some sob story to elicit sympathy? Did I tell you how my arousal was your fault to make you feel guilty? Did I intimidate or threaten you at any time? Did I criticize you? Come on. You said I manipulated you. Back it up. Tell me how.” 

“I didn’t want that,” Sam replied. 

“And yet when I asked you to touch me you did it. I didn’t make you. I didn’t put your hand there. I put it close sure, but the rest…that was all you. You were the one that slid my shorts down. I didn’t do that either. I gave you every chance to stop me before I touched you and you didn’t and when I asked for more you were the one that started fucking me. I’ll admit to being a little pushy, a little needy, but I did not force you or manipulate you. There were two participants there Sam, and either of us could have stopped things at any time, so I will not accept all of the blame, now sit down.”

“And if I don’t?” Sam challenged. 

Loki was reaching the edge of his patience. It was time to remind Sam what he had signed on for and who the boss was. He wouldn’t cross the line but he could threaten. He snapped his fingers and Sam was sitting on the couch unable to move and Loki walked over and straddled his lap, keeping a few inches between them for propriety and he leaned close to Sam so they were almost nose to nose and ran a finger down the side of his face seductively. “You’re mine, remember. I’m well within my rights to do whatever I want to you. There are far worse things I can make you do than a little cuddling you know, and even if I had forced what happened yesterday I could still do far worse.”

“L-loki…” Sam stuttered nervously. 

“Uh-uh. I’m not done yet. I could tie you up and lock you in a dungeon only to pull you out for my own amusement. I could torture you in more ways than you could count. I could be a complete asshole about this whole thing and make you a literal slave, but I’m not doing those things am I?” 

“N-no. You’re not,” Sam said with wide eyes. 

“No. I’m not,” he reiterated as he slid off the hunter’s lap and allowed him freedom of movement again and curled up to his side. “So suck it up and deal with the little bit I do ask.”

“And does that include what happened yesterday?” Sam asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer. 

“No. That you always have a choice in,” Loki told him as he turned on the television and he hoped that all that unpleasantness was behind them. He did keep the cuddling back to the way it was at first. Just curled up to his side, head on his shoulder, and arm thrown across his chest. No ulterior motives, no pushing limits, just relaxed cuddling, not that Sam was very relaxed about it.


	11. Chapter 11

It took quite a while, but Sam eventually relaxed and they spent an enjoyable morning curled up in front of the television. After lunch Sam ensconced himself in the library again and started trying to see what he could find on destiny and/or prophecy. One good thing about Loki’s library was that, unlike most libraries, there weren’t dozens of books about the same thing, usually contradictory or filled with opinions and suggestions. There was plenty of literature, but the reference material was all clear, concise, and completely accurate so there was no need for multiple books. At least until he got to the prophecy section. There was a book, ‘The Nature of Destiny’, another called “The Nature of Prophecy’, a third called, ‘The correlation between Destiny and Prophecy’, and then an entire fifty volume set, each one about three inches thick, titled ‘Notable Prophecies’. Of course the volumes couldn’t even be organized chronologically or anything either. That would be too easy. Then again, there were probably a lot of them that didn’t have exact dates, but still. He had no idea what he was even looking for and the organization by subject was completely unhelpful there. It would take him the full ten years here just to read all that. 

He let out a heavy sigh and decided he might as well start somewhere so he grabbed the two ‘Nature of’ books and the correlation one. It would probably be better to understand what prophecy and destiny are and how they relate to each other before he went looking for references to himself in prophecy. Maybe something in there would even give him a clue as to where to start. At least he hoped it would. It turned out that the subject was far more complicated than it may seem at first glance and he frequently found himself getting turned around in the logic of it. He hadn’t even finished muddling through the destiny book when Loki came to get him for dinner. 

Over dinner he asked, “Are there any notebooks and pencils around here anywhere?” 

Loki snapped his finger and a whole stack of notebooks and a box of pens appeared on the counter next to them. “Just let me know if you need more.”

“Thanks. That’s one of the toughest things to go without here,” Sam told him. 

“What else are you going without? All you have to do is let me know what you need.” Loki had thought that was clear from the get-go, but maybe it wasn’t. 

“Nothing important. Just little stuff,” Sam tried to wave it off. 

“Like…” Loki prodded. Sam had been here for more than a month. It was time the hunter started asking for things he needed. 

“Like, the shampoo you have is fine, but some conditioner would be nice, some towel racks and a fridge or water cooler in the gym, an extra pillow or two would be great, just stuff like that.”

Loki snapped his fingers a few times. “Done, done, done, and done. Seriously Sam. Don’t just deal with stuff. Let me know. This is your home too for the time being and since you don’t actually have the option of going out shopping for the stuff you want, you have to let me know, okay? I’m doing my best, but I don’t read your mind.”

Sam nodded sheepishly. “Okay. Yeah. I’ll try.”

Loki could tell by the look on his face that there was more that he wasn’t saying. “What is it Sam?” he asked pointedly. 

“It’s just…It would be nice to be outside. I mean…the solarium helps, but some fresh air…maybe like a running track or something?”

Loki was intentionally keeping this pocket dimension small so as not to risk drawing attention, but he hadn’t considered the human propensity for cabin fever. He supposed he could expand it a bit. “Any particular weather or amenities you’d prefer?”

“Amenities?” Sam asked not sure what Loki meant by it. 

“Well do you like trees? Grass? Asphalt? Sand? Tall trees or short ones? Shrubs? Animals? Insects? Whatever.”

Sam thought for a minute. “How about authentic South Dakota forest in the early fall?”

“Bugs, critters and all?” Sam nodded. “And the running track like a forest path?” Sam nodded again. Loki snapped his fingers. “Done. The path is clear and you can also explore the woods as you wish too until you reach the fence. We have about a square mile now.”

“Thanks. Really,” Sam said. 

“You’re welcome,” Loki told him with a smile. After dinner, Loki got ready for his massage and Sam looked longingly towards the door. “Massage first, then you can go play. I’ll hold the light for a couple hours.”

Sam blinked a moment at the casual reminder that Loki could do something as major as control the sun. He suspected that they were in some kind of other dimension or something, but it was still pretty major. He would have felt like a real ass to deny the deity a massage after everything that he’d just done, simply because Sam asked, so he just shrugged and started in on Loki’s shoulders and neck, moving down his back. He again skipped from the lower back to just above the knees. When Loki flipped over and he was faced with the god’s arousal, his face turned bright red and he tried to look anywhere else, but his eyes kept tracking back to it. It seemed more real now that he’d held it in his hand and when he moved up to start on Loki’s stomach, the way his arm brushed against Loki’s erection was only partly accidental and pulled a hiss of pleasure from the trickster. He was glad that other than that one involuntary reaction, Loki pretended it didn’t happen. 

As usual, Loki headed for the hot tub after his massage while Sam went outside to take a run. When Loki settled down in the bubbling water, he couldn’t help but remember what had happened in here yesterday and that definitely fueled his fantasies as he stroked himself to completion. 

Over the next week Sam spent quite a bit of time outside, and after checking to make sure that Loki didn’t mind him taking the books outside, could frequently be found reading under a tree. Loki noticed him reading books on prophecies and was confused for a while, until he remembered what he and Fenrir had talked about and assumed that Sam must have overheard them somehow and was now trying to figure out what they had been talking about. He saw no reason to burden the hunter with the knowledge though so he let him continue his fruitless search. It gave him something to do at least. Loki knew that eventually the boredom would start to take its toll so he wasn’t going to take away one of the things that would combat it by just giving him the information. Especially since he hadn’t actually asked for it. 

Loki had started being a little more handsy again during their time on the couch but hadn’t taken Sam back to the hot tub for a few weeks. He knew that Sam was still put off by the whole idea of it judging by the way he tensed up whenever it was mentioned, but by the time it had been three weeks since ‘the incident’ Loki’d had enough. After breakfast he led Sam back to the hot tub and Sam hesitated at the edge. “Come on Sam. It’s just a hot tub. It won’t bite.”

Sam got in and went completely tense when Loki settled himself between Sam’s legs and pressed back against him, holding the hunter’s arms around him. He had every intention of behaving this time and he did. He stayed still and just rested peacefully against the hunter. 

Sam was a different story though. As soon as he got in the hot tub and Loki pressed against him, all he could think about was the last time he was in here. About the way that Loki had begged for him, about having Loki’s cock in his hand, about his own cock in Loki’s ass and how amazing it had felt and it didn’t take long until he was hard as a rock. In his defense it had been three weeks since he’d had sex and the last time was just a quickie in this very hot tub. 

Loki could feel Sam’s erection pressed against him and he knew it wasn’t his fault this time. Not intentionally anyway. If Sam was just that attracted to him or that horny in general, he couldn’t be blamed for that. He didn’t dare to hope that the hunter might actually want to do something about it though. Either way, after last time, he wasn’t about to make the first move and risk Sam never coming near the hot tub again. Just feeling Sam pressing against his back though was enough to get his own blood pumping to that area and his resolve was crumbling fast. 

When Sam’s hand moved over Loki’s lower stomach and just stayed there, Loki realized what Sam was looking for. Sam wanted him, but he didn’t want to want him. He didn’t want to be the one to take the first step. He wanted to be told. To be absolved of responsibility. Well Loki wasn’t going to deny him. He turned his head so that his nose brushed against the hunter’s jaw and his lips grazed Sam’s neck and whispered, “Touch me, Sammy. Please.”

This time there was no hesitation, no half-assed gentle rubbing, Sam just slid his hand into Loki’s shorts and took him in his hand. “Ohgodfuckyes,” Loki slurred eyes rolling back in his head as he bucked up into the hunter’s hand. He took a chance and turned around so that he was straddling Sam’s lap and he could see the nerves on the hunter’s face but he wasn’t stopping. Loki placed a hand in the center of Sam’s chest and leaned down, his lips just millimeters from the hunters and he held there for a moment. Sam’s hand was working so slow on his cock, but it was still going and Sam wasn’t pushing him away. 

Loki trailed his hand down Sam’s chest and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Let me touch you, Sammy,” he whispered and Sam took a deep breath and an audible gulp and just nodded slowly. Loki crowed internally. He had gotten encouragement. Small and scared encouragement but it was something and he was sure as hell going to reward it. He reached into Sam’s shorts and started stroking him too. His lips still hovered over Sam’s and before long he couldn’t help himself anymore and closed the gap, pressing a soft, but quick kiss there. Sam lifted his head to follow him out of the kiss, which gave Loki the courage to try again and this time he lingered for a moment there and waited for Sam to start responding to the pressure of his lips. 

They still had a slow leisurely pace going on each other’s cocks and this time when Loki leaned in for a kiss, Sam met him halfway and Loki took a chance and licked Sam’s lips and the hunter opened for him and then they were exploring each other’s mouths with their tongues, and then Sam was pushing him away. Loki let him and backed up a little bit. Sam was still looking flushed and he could tell the hunter was still completely turned on. “Sam?” he asked wondering where they went from here. 

“That’s…um…can we just…like…”

“You wanna just do like last time?” Loki guessed. He supposed the whole going slow and kissing thing made it a little more intense than just a quickie. 

“I…um…” Sam couldn’t find the words and Loki took that as a yes so he slid slowly back over to the hunter, pressed his back against him and waited for Sam to do something.

When he didn’t Loki whispered, “Please touch me Sam.” When Loki felt Sam’s hand in his shorts again and his shorts being pushed down, he reached behind him and pulled Sam’s cock out of his own shorts, spread himself and lined Sam up. He could feel the hunter hesitate and pressed down a little harder. Not hard enough to break the barrier but hard enough to give him a taste of a reminder. “Please, Sam.”

Apparently that was all the hunter needed because he pressed himself up and pulled Loki down at the same time. “Ohfuckfuckfuck…yes…Sam…god…” Loki turned his head and started pressing rough kisses and nips over Sam’s neck as he rose and fell in the hunter’s lap with Sam pounding into him, moans falling from his lips. Loki shifted so that Sam was hitting the sweet spot and he started babbling again. “Oh…god…yes…Sam…shit…so good…fuck…more…h-harder…so close…don’t stop…keep going…fuck Sam…please…faster…”

Sam’s grunts and moans were mixing with Loki’s pleas and Sam couldn’t believe how incredible this felt. He’d never felt anything like it. Loki was so tight and hot and just…amazing. He continued pumping Loki’s cock in time with his own thrusts as he buried himself balls deep in the trickster over and over again. He knew he was close to coming when he heard Loki’s, “Oh…ohgod…yes…yesyesyesyesYES!” and the clenching around him milked him for everything he had. 

As soon as he was done, he turned beet red. His mind had been partially active this time, and he was definitely aware that he was as much of a participant as Loki was, but that didn’t make it any less embarrassing. At least he had enough control to slide Loki off of him this time before tucking himself away and retreating.


	12. Chapter 12

Loki huffed and sat petulantly, arms crossed in the hot tub as Sam made his escape. He’d wanted it. He’d started it and he was still running. Loki was glad that it wasn’t as bad as last time though. Sam freely came down for lunch and while he didn’t talk much unless prompted and still couldn’t meet Loki’s eyes without blushing and looking away, there was no hostility, so that was a plus. When it came time for Loki’s massage that night, he didn’t miss the fact that Sam skipped less of the space in the middle and started back over on Loki’s mid-thigh and when they finished, Sam had a noticeable bulge in the front of his pants as well. 

When Loki invited him to the hot tub after the massage, as he always did, Sam hesitated, just barely, before saying no and heading upstairs. Oh yeah. They were definitely getting somewhere now. The next morning, he curled up on the couch next to Sam and splayed his hand across Sam’s chest, like he usually did and there was no tension at all in the hunter. Loki started rubbing his thumb over Sam’s chest and when he flicked the hunter’s nipple, this time Sam didn’t pull away or indicate that he wanted him to stop. In fact, Loki got a hiss of pleasure from the hunter. 

He did that a few more times and Sam shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide his obvious reaction, and Loki decided to push a little. See how far he could get. He moved his hand over and started pinching the nipple while kneading the muscle surrounding it and Sam was biting his lip, but still stubbornly watching the television, even as the bulge in his pants grew. Loki started unbuttoning Sam’s shirt and was still ignored, at least on the surface and he didn’t even bother trying to take it off. He knew that would be too far, but he leaned down and breathed lightly over Sam’s nipple before flicking it with his tongue as his hand began to roam the rest of Sam’s chest and playing with the other nipple as his mouth wrapped around the first one. 

Sam gave a little whimper and apparently couldn’t take anymore because he took Loki’s hand and slid it down to his lap and Loki took the hint and started rubbing him through his pants. Sam still hadn’t taken his eyes off the television. He obviously wanted to pretend that he wasn’t interested and was just letting Loki have his way. Loki, true to form, got an inch and took a mile, and he started kissing his way down Sam’s stomach as his hand went to unbuckle the hunter’s pants. He still wasn’t stopped so he pulled Sam’s straining erection out and hovered his mouth over it. 

Sam’s breaths were coming fast and shallow and Loki darted out his tongue to catch the pre-cum leaking from the tip, pulling another needy whimper from Sam. Loki went to his knees on the floor in front of Sam and gave a firm lick from base to tip and Sam’s hips bucked up. Loki was pretty certain that he had no idea what was actually on the television right now and was just pretending to watch it, but he’d take what he could get. Loki swirled his tongue around the tip and suddenly felt a hand in his hair pushing his head down and smothered the grin and expertly swallowed Sam all the way down pulling a choking moan from the hunter. 

Loki put all his best skills to work and that was saying something and then Sam wasn’t even pretending to watch television anymore. He wasn’t pretending to do anything other than coming apart at the seams from the most incredible blow job of his life and when he came in Loki’s mouth, the trickster just swallowed every drop and the removed himself from the hunter’s softening dick with an audible pop. “Okay. Your turn,” he said undoing his pants. He didn’t actually expect Sam to go there. He wasn’t stupid. But he wasn’t going to let the hunter think it was okay to use him and not give him anything in return either. 

“Oh no. No way. Uh-uh. Not gonna happen,” Sam said firmly. 

“Come on Sammy. Just a little suck. Just for a minute. Please?” 

“Not a chance.”

Loki just huffed and sat back down on the couch, grabbing Sam’s hand and wrapping it around his now free cock. Sam started to pull it back but Loki’s grip tightened on it. Not too much. Just enough to make him think twice. “You’re really gonna leave me hanging after that? The least you can do is jerk me off.”

Sam grimaced but had to admit that Loki had a point. Getting carried away when he was already turned on was one thing, but he was fine. This was more like…premeditated and it felt way too different. He couldn’t see any way out of it without being an ass though so he just endured it and tried to get it over with as fast as he could. It seemed like forever before Loki was coming and Sam jerked his hand away like it was on fire, leaving the trickster to stroke himself through his release. 

When Sam tried to get up and walk away, Loki yanked him back down. He was done with this whole cut and run thing. He was going to get his full cuddle time, damn the hunter’s delicate sensibilities and they spent the remainder of the morning like that and after lunch Sam, as usual, retreated to the library. He was almost finished with the first volume of prophecies about demons, figuring that was the most likely place to find what he was looking for and when he managed to finish it, he looked at his watch and realized that Loki was late calling him for dinner. That wasn’t like him at all. 

When Sam got towards the bottom of the stairs he heard voices and he hid behind the wall to listen. It was Loki talking to another man. “…and I get your whole amusement with screwing up people’s plans and causing havoc but this is a big one, Dad.”

Must be Jormungandr. It didn’t sound like Fenrir. “Yes I understand that,” Loki replied and Sam could almost hear him rolling his eyes. 

“You’re messing with the Judeo-Christian apocalypse! Do you have any idea what that means?!”

“Please. Enlighten me,” Loki drawled. 

“It means that you are going to have the entirety of both heaven and hell gunning for your head, not to mention the rest of the gods when they find out that you dragged them into it! It’s a death sentence!”

“You act like I don’t always have a plan. How many times have I had a price on my head Jormy?”

“And what happens when they come for us…for me and Fenrir and Hel and the kids…just to get to you!?”

“They wouldn’t dare,” Loki’s voice went ice cold. 

“The other gods might think twice. Maybe even the demons would, but the angels? They don’t give a damn who they hurt in the process.”

Sam blinked at that. Angels? Angels were real? “I’d destroy them where they stand if they try to harm a hair on my family’s heads and you should know that,” Loki said coldly. 

“You’re gonna take on angels? Archangels?”

“Don’t ask me how far I would go to protect my family Jormungandr,” Loki warned.

“It’s stupid and reckless…and for what? To save a human a little grief?”

“To save a very special soul, Jormy! If it were just grief, I would never stick my neck out like this and you know it, but if heaven and hell have their way, it will destroy his soul, and his is one of the last pure souls left on earth and I won’t have it!”

“And you’re willing to risk all our lives for this idiotic crusade?” 

“I’m not risking anything if no one knows I’m involved, so as long as you and your brother keep your mouths shut, excluding your sister of course, we’ll be fine.”

There was silence for a good while and Sam assumed they were glaring at each other. Either way he had a feeling the conversation was over so he crept back over to the stairs and made some noise like he was coming down them before he stepped into the kitchen. Loki plastered a smile on his face and said. “Sam! This is my son Jormy. Jormy this is Sam.”

The man was so tall he made Sam look short by comparison, but he was extremely skinny. Sam could admit that he did have rather snake-like features, and the angry hiss that he greeted Sam with as he turned and stormed out just made him even more so. “Never mind him. He’s just a little pissy today. Must be shedding his skin or something. Let’s just have dinner hmm?” 

Sam again ate in silence, but not out of embarrassment or hostility this time. He was turning over everything he’d heard in his mind. He vaguely remembered Fenrir mentioning Loki being in danger for helping him, and after finding out what was planned for him he could admit that Loki was definitely helping him, but he hadn’t really understood the breadth of the danger until now. Loki was essentially turning all of the most powerful being’s in existence against him to save Sam and that gave him a lot to think about. 

He remembered what Loki had said about manipulation when Sam had accused him of it and if there were anything that Loki could hold over his head as a guilt trip it would be that, but he’d never even mentioned it. Obviously didn’t even want Sam to know. Then there was the mention of the…what had the guy called it…the Judeo-Christian Apocalypse. Now he had somewhere to start. He remembered a bunch of volumes of prophecy on different apocalypses. He just had to find the right one and then maybe he could figure out what his role was supposed to be.


	13. Chapter 13

After dinner, and Loki’s massage, part of Sam wanted to make straight for the library to research, but he knew that if he did that he’d be up all night. It could wait until tomorrow. He did his workout and went to bed. It was still a long time before he managed to get to sleep because he was worrying about the whole apocalypse thing. Even once he got to sleep, he didn’t sleep very well. He was starting to think that he would have been better off staying up all night researching it for all the good going to bed did him. 

After breakfast, Loki again pulled him towards the couch and curled up to his side. He kept everything relaxed and didn’t push today. He didn’t want to overwhelm Sam with making it an everyday thing after all. He was finally getting the hunter to relax at least a little bit. He would take his time. This wasn’t the time to get greedy. After a nice relaxing morning and small talk over lunch, Sam wasted no time in hitting the library. 

Thankfully, or unthankfully, there was an entire volume on the Judeo-Christian Apocalypse. Thankfully because it made that particular one easy to find. Unthankfully because that meant the entire three-inch thick book was what he needed to read. It started by talking about the direct bloodlines of Cain and Abel coming together again in one family to which are born two boys. The younger of which will be fed demon blood on the six-month anniversary of his birth. Sam’s eyes widened. Was it really talking about him already? 

Sam continued reading and when he got to the part about the older brother going to hell he swallowed around the lump in his throat and forced himself to keep reading. It went on to explain how Sam was supposed to be hooked on Demon blood by a ‘temptress agent of the first demon’, but it didn’t go into any more detail as to why. Not yet anyway. It would probably come later. Then he dropped the book in shock. ‘And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when the righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break.’ Dean was going to break the first seal. Dean was going to break. Hell was going to break him. He had known, really. No one could endure forever, but to hear it spelled out like that in prophecy…

He wiped the tears from his eyes and forced himself to continue on. The next part had him gripping the edges of the table so tightly he nearly broke it. Dean would be back. The angels were going to rescue him from hell and he would be back. And Loki knew it all along. And not only did he keep it from him, but he was keeping Sam trapped here for ten years. The bastard. He stormed downstairs and looked around for Loki and found him in the little used lounge playing ping pong with some random person that Sam assumed he had snapped up. 

Loki looked at him curiously when he came in but when Sam upended the ping pong table angrily, Loki just crossed his arms, raised an eyebrow and looked at him with an amused and indulgent look as the person he’d been playing with disappeared. “You knew. You son of a bitch. You knew!”

“I know a lot of things Samsquatch. You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

“You knew that Dean would be back! You knew that he was supposed to break the first seal! You knew all of it!”

So Sam knew. He should have known his son’s big mouth would get him into trouble. “I did,” he freely admitted. 

“And you didn’t tell me? You let me make the deal to be trapped here for ten years knowing that he would be back?!”

“Did you finish the book?” Loki asked and got a heated glare in response. “How about you go finish the book, see how it ends, then we can talk about who is doing who a disservice hmm?” he said condescendingly and that was the last straw for Sam as he took a swing at the trickster. Loki could easily have moved, but he didn’t bother. It wasn’t like Sam could hurt him and maybe it would make him feel better. He had forgotten though, just how fragile humans were. He remembered right about the time he felt the bones breaking in Sam’s hand as it connected to his cheek. 

“Ow!” Sam cried out cradling his hand and jumping around. “You bastard! You broke my hand!”

“On the contrary. You broke your hand. Didn’t anyone ever tell you that violence isn’t the answer? Oh wait. What am I thinking? Violence is always the answer in your family.” He reached out for Sam who just danced away from him not even noticing him so lost in the pain as he was. “If you’d hold still for a minute I’d fix it,” he said impatiently. 

Sam stopped hoping around and just glared at the trickster as he stepped up to him and pulled Sam’s arm away from him, wrapping his hands around Sam’s broken one. Sam felt a warmth flood through him accompanied by something that felt like peace and acceptance and joy, as the pain in his hand faded and when Loki let it go, it was as good as new. “This doesn’t get you off the hook,” Sam snarled. 

“Just go read the rest of the book,” Loki said rolling his eyes as he snapped his fingers, righted the ping pong table, recreated his opponent, and restarted the game. 

Sam growled at being dismissed like that, but stormed out to finish reading the book anyway. He still needed to find out more about his part either way, so he wasn’t just doing it because Loki told him to. By the time, Loki came to get him for dinner, Sam was convinced that the only reason Loki had told him to read the rest of the book was to bore him to death and make him forget about it. And he was only a quarter of the way through. There were apparently a whole lot of seals that could be broken and a few pages on each of them. 

Sam spent all of dinner glaring at Loki, who cheerfully ignored him, but didn’t even bother asking for a massage afterwards. Sam skipped his workout too in order to keep reading. He kept reading straight through the night and ignored the way Loki rolled his eyes at him when he came to get him for breakfast, which was also spent glaring, though the bags under his eyes may have lessened the effect, before Sam went back to finish the book. He was almost done. 

It was only a few minutes after he sat back down at the table that all thoughts of being tired flew out of his head. He was back in the story. As he read about how he was supposed to use the power of the demon blood to kill Lilith to break the final seal, having been led to her by the temptress, releasing Lucifer and allowing him to inhabit Sam’s body, he felt physically ill. When he read on about how Michael was to inhabit Dean’s body and kill Sam and Lucifer, destroying half the world in the process, he was done. He closed the book and pushed it away, leaning his head on the desk and closing his eyes as he let all that sink in. 

After a few minutes, the only conclusion he’d come to was that he needed to talk to Loki. He went looking for him and found him shooting pool. “Can we talk?” he asked in a strangled voice. 

“I’d suggest a nap first,” Loki said not looking up from where he was lining up his next shot. Loki knew the hunter would be more reasonable after he got some sleep, but knew better than to say that. “You’ll be able to understand better and remember more if you’re at least somewhat rested. 

Sam knew that Loki was right, but… “I don’t think I can sleep with this on my mind.”

“I can put you to sleep,” Loki offered. Sam hesitated. It was one thing falling asleep himself. He knew he was a pretty light sleeper, but being put out by Loki…he would be able to make him sleep through anything. He would be able to do anything to him while he slept. “Jesus Sam. I’m not a barbarian. I’m not gonna molest you in your sleep,” he seemed completely offended by the idea. 

“Were you reading my mind?” Sam asked affronted. 

“No. It was written all over your face,” Loki told him. 

“Okay. Fine. Put me to sleep.” Sam agreed. Loki snapped his fingers and Sam was suddenly in his bed fast asleep where he would stay until lunch time. They would even have a late lunch. Five hours of sleep should be enough to get him through the rest of the day. Much more and he wouldn’t sleep tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

Five hours later, Loki snapped is fingers again and Sam woke up in his bed, looked at his watch and stumbled sleepily downstairs. He waited until he was a little more awake before he started the interrogation. He’d read enough to know that Loki had his reasons for not telling him about Dean and keeping him here. He couldn’t quite pinpoint those reasons, but between what he’d figured out from the book and the deity’s reactions when Sam tried to confront him the first time, he knew there was something. “Why didn’t you tell me about Dean?” 

“You mean tell you that once he broke the first seal and started the apocalypse a garrison of angels would storm hell, release his soul, and restore him to life?” Loki asked. 

Sam had to admit when he put it like that it seemed rather ridiculous. Sam would never have believed it. “You could have told me something. Some way that he would be back.”

“My options were to give you vague promises with no details, which you never would have accepted without pushing for more and hating me for not giving it to you, or lie outright which you would never forgive me for when you found out.”

“And I’m supposed to forgive you for doing nothing?” Sam asked. 

“Perhaps. Perhaps not. But when all available options lead to disaster, sometimes all you can do is nothing and hope for the best. I felt helping you to cope with the loss was more important than giving you hope for his return when there was no explanation you would accept to give you that hope. You would be more likely to hate me for what you perceived to be a lie to create false hope.”

“But then why ten years here? Is that how long it will take him to break the seal?” Sam asked. 

“The seal is already broken. The garrison has been dispatched to retrieve him,” Loki told him sadly. 

“But you’re still going to keep me here, away from him, for ten years?” Sam asked starting to get angry again. 

“Think Sam. Use your head. All those hundreds of seals you read about, they only need to break sixty-four of them. Stopping them will be impossible. The ONLY seal we have any control over is the last one. The one YOU have to break. They will never stop coming for you. They will force you to break it one way or another. You will be captured, by either the demons or the angels or a bounty hunter they send after you or anything really. You will be force fed demon blood. You will be forced to kill Lilith. You will be forced to break the last seal. They will use anyone and anything they can, including your brother to get to you. You will never be free. Until Lucifer is released, Dean WILL be free. Sure they might keep him jumping through hoops for a while trying to save useless seals to keep him busy, but once all sixty-four, plus Dean’s, have been broken, it’ll be a waiting game. Waiting for you. Without you to release Lucifer, Dean will STAY free. Michael will have no need of him, the angels will have no need of him, he can live a long happy life, but ONLY if you stay out of the game.”

Sam just blinked dumbly at the trickster for a moment. He had been right. Sam would never have been able to comprehend all the different angles without some sleep in him. He was having a little trouble wrapping his head around it now. “So the ten years…that was a lie. It really is forever.”

“No. It wasn’t a lie,” Loki told him. “I hoped to use that ten years to convince you of the necessity of forever, but if you insist on leaving after ten years, I won’t stop you. You can go start the apocalypse, doom both you and your brother along with half the world, and I’ll wash my hands of the whole thing, knowing that I did my best. But if you decide to stay, I will offer you sanctuary for as long as you choose to accept it.”

The choice should be easy, but Sam wasn’t ready to make it right now. Thankfully, he didn’t have to. He had ten years to decide. That did bring up another question that, now that he wasn’t so angry with Loki, struck him about the last couple days. “So I always figured while I was sleeping or occupied or something you were out doing stuff, but you stay here. Why?” 

“If I leave, this dimension collapses and you die,” Loki told him. 

“So you’re trapped here too?” Sam asked in shock as Loki nodded. “But then why wouldn’t you make more stuff to do. Hell you could probably create a whole world.”

“The larger the dimension the more chance of discovery. Best to keep it as small as possible,” Loki said. 

“That’s why it was just the house at first and why there’s so much to do in the house,” Sam started to understand. Loki nodded again. “So when I asked for outside…”

“I had forgotten the tendency of humans to get cabin fever. The increase in risk is slight with the little bit of space I added.”

“Okay, but in a square mile, you could put pretty much anything. Like…I don’t know…” he tried to think of things the trickster might like, “an amusement park, a beach, ski slopes…whatever.”

Loki just shrugged. “You wanted a forest.”

“But…” Sam was too dumb-founded to complete the sentence. 

“I’m older than time itself, Sam. I have lived forever and will continue to live forever. You only have this small window of time to enjoy your life. I can amuse myself for what, to me, is a very small amount of time in the grand scheme of things.”

There was only one response to that as far as Sam was concerned and he reached out and pulled Loki into a warm hug and he could feel the smaller man sink into it gratefully. That was when Sam realized that in all the time he’d been here, that was the first time he’d actually hugged Loki, outside of their cuddling which Loki always initiated that was. After a few moments he stepped back, smiled at the god and walked over to the couch, sat down, and held out his arms. Sam had spent the morning reading then sleeping so he owed Loki some cuddle time, and Loki, predictably, wasted no time sinking into his arms. 

Loki decided, since this was the first time Sam had initiated anything at all, even if it was just a hug, he wasn’t going to try and push anything. He was just going to let them relax and enjoy the afternoon. The only movements he made were to squeeze the hunter tighter and nuzzle against him. After dinner, Sam gave Loki a massage, but this time, he skipped only what the towel covered, picking up again at Loki’s upper thighs, and once again finished with his own matching erection, which he quickly made his way upstairs to, presumably, take care of. 

Sam, as Loki had assumed, first relieved his problem, before heading for the gym and his workout. He spent most of the time just thinking over everything he had learned, and most importantly, everything that Loki was giving up by helping him. And helping Dean. Now that he knew the trickster’s motivations, he had to admit that, as difficult as it was, it was better this way. He just wished he had some way to let Dean know that he was alive and okay, but as soon as that thought entered his head he squashed it. Dean would never let it go. He would search for him until the end of time and risk spilling too much to the wrong person, or being, and getting Loki or his family hurt or killed. From what Loki had said, the angels were pretty much going to be up his ass until they realized that they couldn’t find Sam and the apocalypse plans were on hold and there was no telling what one tiny detail would spark some bit of knowledge in an angel. How many times had he and Dean figured out a case by something so minor that no one would have thought to mention? No. Better that Dean think him dead and get on with his life. Maybe it would have been better for him to go on thinking that Dean would stay dead too, but that cat was already out of the bag anyway so it wouldn’t do any good to consider.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, when Sam didn’t come down for breakfast, Loki went looking for him. He knocked lightly on Sam’s bedroom door and heard sniffled coming from inside so he peeked open the door to see Sam curled up on the bed crying. He slipped in the room, sat down on the bed and pulled Sam’s head into his lap as he started rubbing his back and running a finger through his hair. The hunter was beyond fighting him about being comforted. “It’s not fair.”

“I know it’s not,” Loki said soothingly. “Unfortunately life is rarely fair, and even more rarely for people pulled into the plots of higher beings.”

“It’s just…it was one thing to think of going on with my life when he was dead, but now…knowing that he’s alive…that he’s out there living his life…and not just him but Bobby and Ellen and Jo…and everyone I’ve ever known…and I can never see any of them again.”

“I know, Sammy,” Loki said softly. “You shouldn’t have to carry this burden. Especially not now. Not when you were still healing from everything else.” Loki wasn’t sure if it would help or hurt but he decided to try a different spin. “But look at it this way. He’s living his life. He can be happy and healthy and free, and when someday he does die, he’ll go to heaven like he originally should have rather than hell.”

“Yeah,” Sam sniffled. “That’s good. It’s just…” Sam paused not really able to form the words. “He won’t stop looking for me. No matter how much time passes he’ll never believe I’m dead, not without seeing it for himself, and he’ll spend the rest of his life searching. And even if I could communicate with him and tell him to stop it would just make it that much worse.”

“Do you want me to give them a body? Give them some closure?” Loki asked. He could do that. He would have to wait for the angels to be out of the picture so they didn’t spill the beans but a couple years was better than forever.

“So Dean can sell his soul for me again?” Sam asked. 

“No demon would make that deal because they couldn’t live up to it since you’re not dead, and they would hardly tell your brother that. Inspiring hope in hunters isn’t really their bag, so they would just refuse the deal.”

“You could do that? Just make them think I’m really dead…without killing anyone else?” Sam felt the need to clarify that last part. 

“Sure thing kiddo. Do you know how many John Does are sitting in respective morgues on any given day? Little illusion work, fudge some paperwork, voila! Perfect Sam Winchester replica. It’ll have to wait until the angels back off of course. It won’t fool them for a minute, but once he’s free from winged pests, I can give your brother some closure.”

“Thank you Loki. But…if you can’t leave how can you…”

“That’s what outsourcing is for. My daughter happens to be a master of illusion just like her old man. She won’t mind doing me a little favor.” Seeing that Sam was pretty much calmed down now, he moved a hand to his shoulder rubbing his thumb against it. “You ready to go have some breakfast kiddo?” 

“Yeah. Okay. Sorry,” Sam sniffled and wiped his face as he sat up. 

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Loki just said with a shrug and a smile as he headed downstairs to give Sam a minute to freshen up. 

After breakfast they headed to the couch and Loki had decided that since Sam was feeling so grateful and indulgent with him at the moment that he would never get a better chance to push things. They sat down and Loki waited until Sam started watching television before he started running his thumb over the hunter’s chest. Sam was still pretty skittish if things went too far before his little brain started doing the thinking so he had to tread carefully. He tilted his head up to brush his lips lightly against that one spot on Sam’s neck that seemed to drive him nuts as his thumb just lightly grazed over Sam’s nipple and the hunter sucked in a sharp breath. 

It didn’t take much time before Sam’s breathing was shallowing out and the bulge in his pants was noticeable, and Loki decided it was time to keep going. He started slowly unbuttoning the hunter’s shirt while just resting his mouth against Sam’s neck. Once he got the shirt about halfway unbuttoned he started kissing the hunter’s neck lightly and when he slid Sam’s shirt open and gave one of his nipples a hard pinch at the same time he sucked hard on that spot on Sam’s neck, Sam gave a short little whimper. 

Loki moved his mouth down to play with one of Sam’s nipples as his hand trailed down the hunter’s chest and over his stomach and then up his thighs. He wanted to touch Sam so badly, but more than that he wanted Sam to initiate something. It only took a few minutes of teasing before Sam grabbed Loki’s hand and put it on his erection. Loki grinned against Sam’s chest and started rubbing, even as his mouth was trailing further down and he was going to his knees on the floor. 

He nuzzled his nose against Sam’s length and mouthed at it a bit through his pants, letting his hot breath bleed through the fabric. “Let me suck you, Sam,” he whispered. He wanted to get as much participation from the hunter as possible before the part he would freak at. Sam’s hands only shook a little bit as he undid his own pants and then allowed Loki to slide them down. Loki took Sam all the way to the root as he pulled the hunter forward so that he was just barely still on the couch. He swallowed and hummed at the same time to try to distract him from the slick finger that slid inside him. 

Sam gasped and started to try and squirm away, but Loki just held him in place. He didn’t move his finger, but he didn’t remove it either. “Shh Sam,” he murmured soothingly pulling off his cock to press licks and kisses to it. “It’s okay…just relax,” he said almost hypnotically. 

“Loki…I don’t…” he said nervously edging on panic. 

“It’s okay Sam…I promise you’ll like it…please just let me…” he said as he teased his tongue around the tip of Sam’s still leaking cock as he slowly started moving his finger and pressed against the sweet spot pulling a gasp from Sam. “Please Sammy…need you…please let me…just relax…” He gave a quick hard suck to Sam’s head as he pressed against the hunter’s prostate again and he could fell Sam starting to relax. He managed to hold in his sigh of relief as he started moving his finger a little faster, making sure to keep Sam good and distracted with both the blowjob and the pleasure button. 

When the second finger went in, Sam tensed up again and whimpered. “It hurts…”

“Just relax Sammy…please just relax…” Loki lifted his head long enough to whisper and went back to the blowjob, keeping his hand still until he felt the hunter relax and he started slowly working him open. Sam again tensed up when the third finger started going in, but Loki just said softly, “Shhh…it’s okay Sammy…shhh,” as used his free hand to massage the hunters thigh and butt cheek. “That’s it…you’re doing so good…” Maybe praise would help. He sucked Sam for a few more minutes, giving it a good long time both for Sam to get used to the feeling of his fingers and to make sure that he was as loose as possible. He knew that if he didn’t make this good he’d probably never get another shot. “Flip over for me, Sammy,” he coaxed.

“L-loki,” Sam stuttered eyes going wide. Some part of him had known where this was going. How could he not, but now that it was time…he didn’t know if he could do it. Loki’s three fingers were still moving in him as he thought. 

“Please Sammy…please just let me…let me put it in…just a little bit…” he punctuated each statement with a kiss or lick to Sam’s cock. “Need you Sammy…please…”

“I…I don’t…don’t think…” 

“Please Sammy…just give it a chance…I swear if you don’t like it I’ll never ask again…please Sammy…please just let me put it in,” he begged. If he didn’t get his cock in something soon he was going to explode, and not in a good way. He gave a little nudge and Sam finally started to turn over. Loki positioned him so that his knees were at the edge of the couch and he was leaning over the back as he lined himself up and started pressing in slowly. 

He’d barely gotten in past the head when Sam started trying to pull away, saying, “Oh god. It hurts. Stop. Please.” Loki held him in place, but stopped moving as much as it killed him to do it. 

“You have to relax Sam. Please just relax. You’re plenty loose if you just relax. Please Sam,” he begged as he massaged Sam’s ass and legs and lower back. “That’s it…just relax…” he slid in a little farther as Sam started to relax a bit, stopping when he felt resistance. “There you go, Sammy,” he praised soothingly. “You’re doing good.” It seemed like forever before Loki was fully seated in Sam and he managed a sigh of relief. “That’s it…all in…just take a minute.”

“It…it feels…weird,” Sam said uncomfortably, but at least it wasn’t hurting anymore. Not really. There was a little bit of burn, but it wasn’t nearly as strong as the weird feeling. 

“Just give it a chance Sammy…please…it’ll be okay…I promise…” Loki said panting with the effort of holding back. He reached around Sam to find that he was only half hard now, but he could fix that. As he stroked Sam he shifted slightly to hit Sam’s prostate and Sam instinctively pressed his hips back as he gasped and Loki moaned. He pulled out just a little bit and slid back in slowly, making sure to hit the same spot, and a few more times and Sam was rock hard in his hand again. He pulled out most of the way, only leaving the tip inside and slid back in, still keeping things slow and easy as he stroked Sam’s cock just as slowly. “Oh god…yes Sammy…so good…” he praised breathlessly as he fought against quickening the pace. He would wait for Sam. 

He knew Sam was ready for more when the hunter started pressing back into him with each slow press and so the next time he drew his hips back, he just snapped them forward, pulling a choking moan from the hunter. He pulled back agonizingly slowly before snapping forward again pulling needy whimpers and moans from Sam who kept pressing back for more. Loki sped up, Sam meeting him with every thrust until he was slamming hard and fast into the hunter. “Oh god Sam…you feel so good…fuck Sammy…so close…god…c-cum for me Sam…fuck Sam…yes…” he could feel the hunter right on the edge, but he couldn’t stop himself. “Ohgodgodgodgod…so…so close…fuck!” he slammed hard and deep as he spilled himself inside Sam, not stopping the motion of his hand on Sam’s cock and as he was filling the hunter, Sam came himself with a strangled cry. 

Only the fact that this had been a big step, taken reluctantly by the hunter, kept Loki from preventing his retreat as the trickster found himself shoved to the couch as the hunter hastily pulled his pants up from where they had pooled around his knees and disappeared upstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should be apologizing for this chapter but I can't pinpoint what, exactly, I should be apologizing for, so blanket apology if anything here hurts or offends you.

Sam made straight for the shower. What the hell was wrong with him? Why would he let that happen? He knew full well by now that if he had insisted that Loki stop then he would have, but Sam had allowed it. He actually let another man fuck him. He was disgusting. His father would probably put a bullet in his head where he stood and Dean…Dean would be disgusted. He wouldn’t even be able to look at him anymore. It had been bad enough when he’d been the one doing the fucking. At least then he could tell himself that he was in control and he was just shoving his dick in the only available hole. It was bad, but not unforgivable, but this…this was different. 

Not only had he let Loki fuck him, but he’d actually enjoyed it. He’d gotten off on it. How was he supposed to live with that? He was suddenly glad that his father was dead and hoped that the old adage that the dead watch over the living wasn’t true. He was sure that he would find some way to come back and haunt him or even kill him. He was also glad that he would never have to face Dean again after this. God, what was wrong with him? He couldn’t breathe. He just needed out. 

When Loki heard the sound of glass shattering, he immediately reappeared upstairs to find Sam lying bloody in the shattered glass of the shower door. He took a brief second to wonder what happened. No way was that door weak enough to break from just falling into it. That was quickly put to the back of his mind. He could worry about what happened later. Right now he needed to worry about Sam. He snapped his fingers and brought them to Sam’s room, the hunter lying on the bed. He snapped again to remove all the glass from Sam’s wounds and dry him off. Then he put his hand over the worse of the cuts on Sam’s forearm, only for the hunter to jerk away. “Don’t touch me!” he said hysterically. 

Loki needed to touch him to heal him and he greatly preferred the more controlled way of direct contact with the wounds. It used less grace, but given the circumstances…he just brushed his hand over the hunter’s forehead and sent a burst of general healing through him and all the wounds closed. He snapped again, cleaning up the blood and replacing Sam’s clothes. He reached out a hand to the hunter’s shoulder seeing that he had curled up in a ball, back to the god. “Sam? What happened?” He really didn’t like the only idea he had. 

“Don’t…don’t touch me,” Sam said weakly, half-heartedly turning away. 

Loki could tell that the hunter didn’t mean it. Some part of him may have meant it, but not really, and given that he didn’t have the slightest clue how to comfort someone any other way, he ignored the words and listened to the body language as he rolled Sam over and lifted him up so that his back was against Loki’s stomach and his head resting just beneath the god’s chin. He had an arm wrapped around Sam’s chest, not tight enough to be restraining, but tight enough to be supportive as his other hand carded through the hunter’s hair. “C’mon Sam. Talk to me. What’s going on?”

“I’m disgusting…an abomination…” he said half-heartedly trying to turn away from the comfort he was being offered. 

Loki blinked a moment. Things were starting to fall into place. He’d never realized that Sam was actually homophobic. He didn’t seem the type. He wasn’t at all narrow-minded or judgemental. He hadn’t seen this one coming at all. There had to be something deeper there. Something he was missing. “Why would you possibly think that?”

“I’m…I just…I let…Dad would kill me…Dean would hate me…I can’t…” Sam couldn’t really form a real thought, the adrenaline from his panic attack draining from his body. 

“Okay Sam. Just take deep breaths. I got you. Just breathe and then use words. I need to know what’s going on if I’m gonna help,” Loki said soothingly. 

“You can’t help me. I deserve to die and go to hell forever. I can’t take it back,” Sam said. 

“That’s a load of crap,” Loki said not harshly but firmly. “And anyone who told you that is full of it.”

“Dad said…he said god hates fags…even showed me where the bible said so…said fags went to hell with the demons…and they should be sent there as soon as possible so they didn’t infect good people.”

“Your father was wrong. The bible was wrong. The bible was written by people, and while some of it is true or at least rooted in truth, people put their own spin on things. God never had anything against love of any kind, be that physical or emotional, with anyone.”

“How would you know?” Sam asked petulantly. “You’re a pagan.”

Loki wasn’t going to touch that one with a ten-foot pole. Even if he would ever consider telling Sam his deepest darkest secret, now wouldn’t be the time for it, so he just said, “That doesn’t mean I don’t know the guy. Hell, he’s bisexual himself if you have to put a label on it.” Sam just tilted his head up to look at him confused and maybe even a little hopeful. “Look, Sam. Humans are…well…” how to put this without making himself seem hateful of humans. “They fear what they don’t understand, and anything different from them, they don’t understand. And then they hate what they fear. So they set arbitrary societal norms and have a tendency to punish people who don’t fit these norms. They have gotten a lot better since the days where you would get executed for being different, but there are still some people, who have more hatred and fear in them than others and they use that to tear down other people rather than getting over it themselves. You following me so far?” 

He knew that this was just basic human nature that he probably knew already, but the deep-set…well there was no other word for it…brainwashing…was keeping him from making the connection. He waited until he got a nod from Sam before continuing. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay, bisexual, pansexual, asexual, transgendered, polyamorous, or whatever you could possibly want to be. Nothing. And anyone who says otherwise is the one with the problem. Not you. Understand?”

“I…I think so?” Sam said hesitantly. 

“Never let anyone tell you who or what to be. That’s for you and you alone to decide, Sam, and anyone who can’t accept that isn’t someone you need in your life,” Loki told him as he slid out from behind him and laid him back on the bed. “Now get some rest and think about that. I’ll come get you for lunch,” he said with a final pat to the hunter’s arm as he slipped out of the room. He knew that with the panic attack, that Sam would be exhausted and he had a lot to think about it and needed a chance to do so. 

Loki stepped into the bathroom to survey the damage and he ran his hand through his hair with a sigh as he snapped, fixing the shower door and cleaning up the blood. He really wished he had known where Sam’s reluctance came from. He would have handled this whole thing completely differently. He had let Sam’s usual open-minded acceptance blind him. He’d never even considered that there might be something deeper than not wanting to admit to himself that he wanted to sleep with a man/monster. He should have and that was completely his fault. He should have dug deeper. He should have looked for the why rather than assuming. 

Maybe it would have come to this anyway. Sometimes people have to break before they can be mended. But at least then it wouldn’t have been his fault. It would have been necessary rather than brought on by ignorance and insensitivity. Maybe his kids were right. Maybe he was stupid and reckless. He hadn’t even realized that his feet had brought him to the lounge until he had a tumbler of straight bourbon in his hand and he downed the whole thing in one go. He owed Sam an apology. That was for sure. A big one.


	17. Chapter 17

When Sam didn’t come down by their normal lunchtime, Loki decided to give him another hour before he went up. He knocked lightly on the door and stuck his head in as Sam was getting out of bed. “Lunch is ready,” he said unnecessarily. 

When they got downstairs and sat at the table, Loki shifted uncomfortably and opened and closed his mouth a few times, not really sure how to go about this. He wasn’t really big on apologies. Sam misunderstood though. “Would you stop it?” he said with a sigh. 

“Stop what?” Loki asked. 

“Stop trying to walk on eggshells. I’m fine.”

“That’s debatable,” Loki quipped only partially joking. “But that’s not it. I’m just…I owe you an apology Sam and I’m not very good at it, but here goes. I’m sorry. I screwed up. I knew you were reluctant to admit any attraction to me, but rather than try to figure out the problem, I just barreled right through it. I was wrong and I won’t push anymore.”

“No it’s okay. I…um…I want you to…to push,” he said blushing bright red and looking at the table.

Loki tilted his head curiously trying to read the hunter. “Are you sure?” He could understand if he was. Sometimes people needed a push to get over their insecurities, but he didn’t want to risk setting Sam off again. 

“Yeah. I’m sure. And I’ll try to be less…I don’t know,” he shrugged. 

“Okay. On two conditions,” Loki bargained. He would do as Sam asked, but only if he could be sure it wouldn’t hurt him. 

“What conditions?”

“First, you have to promise not to let me go too far. I can’t always tell reluctance from something more serious so don’t be afraid to just shove me away if you need to.” Sam nodded. “Also, you have to talk to me. About your childhood, what it was like, how you were treated, what you were taught.” Sam looked extremely reluctant at that, but Loki had his reasons. “I need to know that I’m not just shoving problems to the side and barreling through them again. I need to know that they are actually being resolved. And you need to come to terms with all that. Bottling it up won’t do you any good and then we risk another incident like today.” Sam looked down at the table in mortification. Loki hadn’t meant it like that. He put a soothing hand on the hunter’s arm. “I don’t like finding you lying bloody in a pile of glass, Sam. Especially when I don’t know what’s going on. I need to understand to help, and I need you to help me with that okay?” 

“O-okay,” Sam said nervously. 

“Good,” Loki said cheerfully trying to lighten the mood and they made small talk for the remainder of the meal. Once they were finished eating, Loki asked, “You wanna go shoot some pool?” He wasn’t going to push Sam to talk just yet. He’d give the hunter a chance, but he did hope that doing something fun and relaxing together might just get him in the mood to do so. 

Sam realized that he hadn’t really spent any time at all in the lounge so he shrugged and said, “Sure.” It had been a long time since he’d shot pool with anyone just for fun. He knew what Loki intended, but he wasn’t sure if he was going to take him up on it just yet. It was about twenty minutes into the game though before he brought it up with a simple question. “Did your kids cry when they were little?” he asked. 

“Course they did. Hell sometimes they still cry. Especially Fenny. He’s always been a little more sensitive than most.”

“And that never bothered you? With the boys I mean?” Sam asked. 

“No. It didn’t. Why do you ask?” He had a feeling he knew, but the fact that he brought it up at all meant that Sam wanted to be prodded a little. 

“I was never allowed to cry. I remember being as young as five and I slammed my hand in a cabinet and started crying and Dad yelled at me to ‘man up’.”

Loki just treated it as if it were any other conversation as he lined up his next shot, not looking at Sam, while he said, “He’s an idiot. Kids cry. Especially when they’re hurt. Physically or not. Hell sometimes kids cry over the stupidest things. One time I found Fenny in absolute hysterics because he realized that all the flowers die in the fall and it ‘wasn’t fair that they have to die’”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh at that. “What did you do?” he asked. 

“I told him they weren’t really dying. They just didn’t like the cold and were going to sleep and they would wake up again in the spring,” Loki said with a shrug. 

“That’s cute,” Sam said with a smile. “If I cried because I was hurt I just got snapped at but if I cried about anything else, he always got really nasty. Asked me if I was trying to act like a little girl or if it just came naturally. He would ask if I wanted to be a girl. I made the mistake of saying yes once just so I could cry in peace. That was the only time he ever beat me.”

The whole point of this was showing Sam that his father was wrong so Loki was focusing more on that then on making Sam feel better. He didn’t need platitudes. He needed examples. “Jormy went through a phase for a while where he just loved dresses. He thought that putting just one thing on rather than two was so much easier.”

“What’d you do?” Sam asked hesitantly. He couldn’t imagine any father taking that well, no matter how open minded they were. 

“I gave him some dresses and told him to have at. You should have seen Odin’s face when he showed up for the royal gala in a ball gown,” Loki laughed. 

“I bet that went over well,” Sam said sarcastically. 

“Frigg smacked him before he could say anything rude and then complimented him on his beautiful dress. So then Jormy, who’s about Hati and Skoll’s age at this point, turns to Odin and says, ‘do you like it too?’ He nearly choked on his meade, but managed to get out a ‘yes. It’s very pretty’ before he got smacked again.”

Sam laughed. “So nobody made an issue out of it?” 

“There were a couple people who were pretty rude about it, but I taught them the error of their ways,” Loki said mischievously. 

“I bet you did,” Sam chuckled. “So are any of your kids…um…you know…”

“Gay?” Loki finished bluntly. “We don’t really go in for the whole label thing. Hel’s only ever dated men, but I wouldn’t rule out her finding a woman one day. Jormy mostly dates men, but he’s dated a couple women over the centuries. Fenny is more half and half. Labels are more of a human invention. It’s the person more than the gender that counts.”

“I guess…that kinda makes sense,” Sam said with a shrug. “Dad apparently caught me looking at boys the wrong way a few times and I always got hit for it. Not like a beating or anything, just one hit, usually a backhand. I might get a black eye or a busted lip depending on how it landed. A lot of those times I think he was just making it up as a reminder though. You know he actually got me a hooker when I was fifteen? He lied to her about my age. That’s how I lost my virginity.”

“I say again. Your father’s an idiot, and if he were still alive he would definitely be on my list. Anyone who raises a hand to their children like that is scum in the first place, but for something like that…despicable.”

“So you never hit your kids?” Sam asked curiously. 

“I gave them a swat across the butt from time to time if they really crossed a line, but that’s it. I certainly never left any bruising or blood or welts or anything like that. There is a line between punishment and abuse, Sam. Sometimes it can get blurry, I’ll admit, but anything that leaves a mark for more than a minute is over that line.” He waited a minute for that to sink in before he steered back to more specific subjects. “So you’ve always been attracted to guys then?” 

“I don’t know. A little of both I guess. I wasn’t really allowed to be attracted to guys so I never really let myself consider it beyond a passing, ‘he’s cute’, glance,” Sam shrugged. 

“I seem to remember you doing a little flirting with me the first time we met,” Loki joked. 

“I was matching your tone, a classic interrogation technique, and I still caught hell from Dean afterwards,” Sam told him defensively. Loki did look at him then and raised his eyebrows at the defensiveness. That would be the first thing they’d need to break Sam of. Sam realized it at the same time Loki did and gave him a sheepish, “Sorry.” Loki just waved off the apology. He just wanted Sam to be aware of it. That was the first step to fixing it. 

That brought up a whole new can of worms though. “So Dean was in on the whole thing too?” 

“Yes and no. When I was little he would let me cry, it wasn’t until I got to be a teenager that he would pick on me for it, and on the rare occasions a boy did catch my eye he would elbow me and tell me to quit it, but that could have been as much trying to protect me from Dad as anything.”

“So you think he’d be okay with it?” Loki asked, not really caring what Dean would think, but just trying to gauge where Sam’s head was on the subject. 

“Okay with it? No. I would catch a lot of flak and jokes over it. But I don’t think he would hate me or cut me off because of it.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “You sure about that? Because that’s not what you said upstairs. You said, and I quote, ‘Dean would hate me’” He needed to make sure that Sam was honest with himself here or they would be right back to square one. 

“I don’t know. I mean sometimes I think he would hate me, sometimes I think what I just said. I just don’t know. I know that he wouldn’t lose it like Dad would though. Does it really matter anyway? It’s not like I’ll ever see Dean again,” he said bitterly. 

Loki said softly, “It does matter because how can you come to terms with you if you’re holding onto the fear that the person who means the most to you would hate you for it. Just because you can’t see him, doesn’t mean his potential reactions don’t have an effect on you.”

“Ok. So what do I do?” Sam asked hopelessly. 

“Do you want my opinion as an outside observer that spent a lot of time watching you two and thus knows him pretty well?” Loki asked, giving up the little bit of information that he watched them a lot for a good cause. 

The brief narrowing of Sam’s eyes told him that the hunter caught that and they would be getting back to that later, but then he said, “Yeah. Please.” 

“I think you would get a lot of flak and jokes at first, though not as bad as you’d probably expect, but he would come around. Most of all he just wants you to be happy. He may wish you were different, but he would accept you as is once he had a chance to come to terms with it,” Loki told him honestly and he could practically see the tension coming off the hunter. Sometimes all it took was an outside viewpoint. 

“You really think so?” Sam asked hopefully. 

“I’m sure of it,” Loki told him.


	18. Chapter 18

After dinner Loki was torn on the massage. It had been a pretty emotional day after all, but in the end, Sam’s expectant stance and his earlier words about not walking on eggshells, decided him. He decided to skip with routine unless Sam requested otherwise, so a moment later he was covered in just a towel, laying face-down on the massage table as Sam stood over him kneading his muscles. He wasn’t surprised when Sam still skipped the towel area. It would take time before he was bold enough to go there. 

Loki was surprised, however, when Sam actually accepted his invitation to the hot tub after the massage. When they got in, Sam immediately pulled Loki back against him. He already knew that Sam was hard from the massage, but it seemed like the hunter wanted to do something about it, not that Loki hadn’t guessed that from his accepted invitation and he definitely wasn’t going to say no, but given the ground they’d already broken that day, he would keep it to what he knew the hunter was the most comfortable with. 

Loki rolled his hips back against Sam’s and whispered, “Touch me Sammy.” He wasn’t sure why Sam was so much more comfortable with touching him here in the hot tub than he was on the massage table, but he just went with it. Of course by this point, he suspected that Sam might do it if he asked on the massage table too, but he had long decided that was one area that Sam would have complete control over. 

After as worked up as he’d gotten during the massage and how having Sam’s hand on his cock, there was no way he was going to drag this out. He reached behind himself and pulled out Sam’s throbbing erection, while the hunter slid Loki’s shorts down and he wasted no time impaling himself with a moan. His breath hitched when he felt Sam’s lips on his shoulder. The hunter wasn’t kissing him or anything. His lips were just resting there, but Jesus. Loki hadn’t realized how much he had missed the feel of lips on his skin before now. 

Loki kept a constant roll with his hips as Sam just kept pressing harder and deeper into him, stroking his cock all the while and Loki knew he was almost done. “God Sam…so close…gonna cum…” Apparently the hunter beat him to it though, and he bit down on Loki’s shoulder as he spilled himself in Loki’s ass. That one little bite was more than enough to send Loki over the edge too, even without the feeling of Sam pulsing inside him. 

By the time he was done, Sam was pulling back and he said, “Shit Loki. I’m sorry,” as he placed his hand over the bite mark. 

“Damn kiddo. Don’t ever apologize for that. In fact, feel free to do it as much as you want,” Loki told him breathlessly as he pulled his shorts back up and settled back between the hunter’s legs to cuddle with him, delighted that Sam wasn’t running this time. He was a little tense, but that was to be expected and he soon relaxed. 

 

It was about half an hour later, during one of Loki’s shifts in position where he burrowed his face into Sam’s chest and gave a contented sigh that Sam let out a little chuckle. “I keep half-expecting you to start purring when you do that you know.”

Loki laughed at that too and said, “Oh you mean like this?” and he started to purr just like a cat, vibrations and all, having modified his body to be able to do so. 

Sam just laughed again and he had to admit that it was very pleasant so he let it go for a little bit. “Is that comfortable for you?” he asked after a little while. 

“Surprisingly yes,” Loki said. He’d never tried that before so he was just as surprised. “There’s something wholly inadequate about human ways of expressing contentment that I never realized until just now.”

“Huh,” Sam said thoughtfully. “You’ve never tried that before? You just seem so…I don’t know…catlike, I would think you had.”

“Nah. I’m actually more of a dog person really,” Loki told him. 

“Yeah. Me too. Used to have a great golden retriever once when I ran away from home. It was only for two weeks, but he was a good dog.”

“You never got another dog? Not even in college?” Loki asked. 

“Nah. Dorms aren’t exactly dog friendly and when I moved in with Jess, she was allergic. And a hunter’s life is no life for a dog.”

“That makes sense,” Loki told him. When Sam suddenly burst into laughter a few minutes later Loki, lips twitching at the sound, asked, “What?” 

“Sorry. I know it’s bad…but I just got this mental image…of Fenrir in wolf form and petting him and…and playing fetch and stuff…” he managed through his laughter. 

Loki couldn’t help but laugh long and hard about that too. “You know I tried that once,” he said. 

“Oh?” Sam asked dying to hear this story. 

“Yeah. He bit me,” Loki deadpanned and Sam doubled over laughing even harder. “Then turned back into his human form and said, ‘Go get your own damn stick if you want it back.’”

“Oh god…you didn’t…that’s…that’s priceless!” Sam gasped out. Once he was all laughed out, he said, “Well I’m gonna go get a workout in before bed.”

“Okay. Have fun,” Loki said cheerfully, only to be completely bowled over when Sam placed a short peck to his lips as he hopped out of the hot tub and disappeared. Loki just sat there for a minute with his lips slightly puckered, blinking at nothing before his lips quirked into a grin and he stretched out contentedly, leaning his head back against the side of the hot tub resting on his hands. Yeah. Definite progress. 

 

The next morning found Loki watching through Sam’s cracked open door, waiting for the hunter to wake up. It only wasn’t creepy because of the way the hunter was about to wake up. The tiny golden puppy struggled to find her footing on the plush mattress as she crept curiously over to the snoring man. Loki had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as the puppy raised one of its front paws and put it over Sam’s mouth and the hunter started awake causing the puppy to hop back and tilt its head at him. Their eyes locked and the just looked at each other for a good while as they each tried to figure out what was going on. Sam was the first to break as a smile lit his face and he reached out to pet her. “Hey there beautiful. What’s your name?” 

She gave a happy little hip as she leaned her head into his hand, which her whole body could almost fit in as Loki took the opportunity to come in side and answer for her. “She doesn’t have one yet.”

“You mean…is she…” In Sam’s defense he was still half asleep so his brain wasn’t functioning on all cylinders. 

“She’s yours, assuming you want her. If not, she’s mine,” Loki said with a shrug as Sam sat up and patted his lap for the puppy to come up. 

“Okay so first things first. You need a name,” Sam said as he just played with her while he thought about it. 

“Suggestion?” Loki asked and when Sam looked at him curiously he said, “What about cookie?” Her color was a little lighter than a cookie but it was in the ball park. Sam wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “Cream?” he suggested getting another shake. “Meringue?” 

Sam chuckled. “I’m not naming my dog after any confections.”

“Oh,” Loki deflated in mock-disappointment. “Then I’m out of ideas.” 

“Oh! I know! How about Blondie?” he asked the pup who had taken to licking his hand. “What do you think? You like that name? Yeah? Okay. Blondie it is.”

Loki’s lips twitched as he tried not to laugh. “So that’s the name? Set in stone and all?” 

“Yep. Why?” Sam asked seeing the amused look on Loki’s face. 

“Okay good. Then I can tell you that a Blondie is also a dessert,” he said chuckling.

“What?” 

“Yep. It’s like a brownie, but it substitutes vanilla instead of chocolate and is usually topped with caramel ice cream.”

Sam gave a long-suffering sigh. “Sorry pup. I tried,” he said mock-apologetically.


	19. Chapter 19

Loki sat next to Sam on the bed as he played with the puppy for a few minutes before he said, “We should go have some breakfast. Blondie’s probably hungry too.”

“Right. Yeah,” Sam said. The hunter looked up and caught Loki’s eyes and gave him a bright smile as he reached out and took the trickster’s hand. “Thank you, Loki,” he said earnestly, squeezing the hand in his. 

Loki returned his smile and his hand squeeze and said, “You’re welcome, Sam.”

Sam let go of Loki’s hand and set the dog on the floor and started walking out. “C’mon Blondie. Let’s go girl.” He laughed as she tried to run on her little puppy legs and kept getting tripped up. “How old is she?” Sam asked Loki. 

“Technically, about twenty minutes. Equivalently, six weeks.” 

Right. Loki would have just snapped her into existence. It’s not like he could go out puppy shopping. “So animals don’t have the same problem that the people you create do?” Sam asked curiously. 

“Nope. Human minds are far more complex and I can’t create souls so they’re missing that crucial bit. Animals are easier. She’ll be a normal dog.”

“Cool,” Sam said happily. 

“Might want to carry her…” and the puppy started tumbling head over heels… “down the stairs,” Loki finished amused. Sam rushed after her all panicked, but Loki just said. “Don’t worry. She’ll be fine. Puppies are resilient. That’ll probably happen a thousand more times, and on the off chance she does get hurt I can heal her.”

Loki waited for Sam to finish getting Blondie’s food set out before he put breakfast on the table and they had an easy breakfast but after Sam looked torn. Loki just chuckled, knowing what was on his mind. “Go play with your dog. We can hang out later.”

“Or…you could come with us?” Sam suggested. 

Loki raised an eyebrow. Sam was inviting him to do something with him? That was a new one. “Okay. Sure.”

When Sam realized that he’d never actually asked Loki to spend time with him, he actually felt bad, but pushed that aside. “C’mon. I bet she won’t even bit you if you try to play fetch,” he teased as he darted out the door dodging a laughing Loki’s outstretched hand just before it smacked him. Once they got outside Sam looked around at the forest and asked. “Do you think you could make a clearing?”

Loki’s response was just to snap his fingers and the house was in the center of a large meadow and Blondie immediately took to exploring, losing interest in the men. Sam just shook his head and went to sit under a tree and wait for blondie to want to play with him. He yanked Loki down with him and the trickster just laughed and instantly began to use the hunter as a leaning post in much the same position they tended to sit in in the hot tub, except Sam’s knees were up and Loki’s arms were resting on them. “It’s nice out here,” Loki said after a few minutes. He hadn’t really spent much time outside since he’d made the outside. 

“Yeah. It is,” Sam said. “You should come out more often.”

Loki shrugged. “I don’t want to intrude on your alone time.”

“How about I’ll tell you if I want to be alone, so unless I do, feel free to join me if you want to,” Sam told him. He didn’t particularly like being alone that much, but hadn’t even thought to invite Loki to do little stuff with him. 

Loki smiled and turned to look at Sam. “Same goes for me.” 

Sam gave him a squeeze where his arms were wrapped around Loki’s chest and stomach just as they heard, “Aww aren’t you two so cute.” Their heads snapped up to see a woman standing there in a long white dress with a baby on each arm. 

“Hela!” Loki cried happily, giving Sam’s arm a pat to let him up and he hopped to his feet and quickly took one of her little burdens before reaching out a hand to help Sam up. “This is Sam. Sam this is my daughter Hel.”

Sam quickly found himself pulled into a hug by the woman who was nearly as tall as he was. “I’ve heard so much about you from my brothers…and my nephews,” she added. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you too,” Sam said glad to finally meet the last members of Loki’s family. 

“Oh no. I’m afraid to ask,” she joked. 

“Here. Let’s go inside and relax. You coming or you gonna stay out here for a while?” Loki asked Sam. 

He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to intrude on their family time, but when Loki raised an eyebrow at him as if to remind him about what they were just talking about, Sam just shrugged and said, “Sure.” He was really interested to get to know Hel a little bit. She seemed much nicer than Jormungandr. He whistled for Blondie who soon came bounding up, tumbling as much as running. 

Hel looked down at her fondly. “You got a puppy. That’s new.” One of her brothers would have mentioned it if it had been here before she was sure. 

“Yep. About an hour new actually,” Loki told her as they went into the house and set the babies in the double cradle Loki had snapped up since they were still sleeping. 

Blondie immediately went over and put her front paws up on the edge and peeked in at the babies. Sam started to go get her, but Hel waved him off. “It’s okay. They’re fine.” A moment later Blondie hopped up into the cradle and Sam looked at Hel again who was just watching fondly as the puppy walked in a circle and then lay down between them, resting her head on one of the babies’ chests. 

Sam just smiled at the sight. “Hey Loki. Wanna snap up a camera?” he asked. 

Loki did so, but also snapped up a framed picture of what he was sure Sam wanted a picture of. He could have the camera for any future photos though. 

Loki leaned back against Sam, whose arm instinctively went around him as they spent the morning chatting with Hel. Sam could see what Loki had meant about her being melancholy, though she did seem slightly more animated that Loki had described her. Maybe they had just caught her on a good day. Or maybe she only came out on good days. Nevertheless, she was quite pleasant and easy to get along with. 

When the babies woke up a couple hours later, sending Blondie scampering for cover when they started to cry, Loki and Hel each grabbed one and Hel asked Sam, “Would you like to hold her?” 

“I…um…I’ve never…” Sam would like to hold one of them, but he was afraid of doing it wrong. 

Loki just turned to him and set Narfi in his arms, guiding the hunter to the correct position. “Just make sure you’re supporting his head,” he explained reaching out to take Nari from her mother as Sam just looked in awe at the baby in his arms. He held out his finger and Narfi immediately grabbed hold of it pulling a chuckle from Sam and he moved his hand back and forth pulling the babies arm with it. 

Loki and Hel were watching him. Well Loki was watching him. Hel was watching Loki with bright eyes. She handed two bottles to her father and Loki handed one over to Sam before showing him how to feed the baby. When half the bottle was gone he showed Sam how to burp him too and Sam was able to finish the feeding without incident. 

A few hours later, when lunchtime rolled around, both babies were asleep again and Loki put Nari back in the cradle before retrieving Narfi from Sam, the hunter not trusting himself enough to perform such a complicated maneuver, and the three adults had lunch. Sam excused himself before they started eating for a minute and went and opened the window in the living room that was mostly behind the television and came back to eat. 

After lunch, Sam took Blondie outside for a little while and he crept around the side of the house to sit under the open window. Every time he’d overheard Loki talking to one of his kids so far he’d learned important secrets about himself so he had every intention of listening in. If it was something he shouldn’t be hearing he would leave, but if they took the opportunity while he was gone to talk about him like he suspected they would, he had a right to know. 

“You love him,” Hel accused. 

“Hela…” Loki started indulgently in a tone implying the ridiculousness of that statement. 

“Oh come on, Dad. My brother’s may be clueless, but you can’t lie to me. I haven’t seen you so smitten since that wood nymph in thirteen forty-five and she had you under a spell.”

Loki sighed heavily. He should have known that she would be the one to figure it out. She always could read him like a book. “Go ahead then. Get it all off your chest.”

“Oh is this where I’m supposed to tell you what a bad idea this is and how stupid you are for even trying? Sorry. Wasn’t planning on it. I mean, sure Jormy’s all bent out of shape about it, but Fenny trusts you to keep things in hand and so do I. More than that, I’d like to see you happy again. Even if it is with a human.”

“Fenny sure had something to say about it when he was here,” Loki pointed out ignoring the last part of her statement. 

“Well he got rather blindsided with it didn’t he? What did you expect his initial reaction to be?” 

Loki would give her that point. And Fenny’s reaction still wasn’t nearly as volatile as Jormy’s. Of course Fenny himself wasn’t nearly as volatile as Jormy. “He hasn’t been back since.” It hadn’t really been all that long since his visit and it’s not like he usually stopped by once a week or anything, but it was nearing the outside edge of his normal time frame. 

“He’s worried about intruding,” she told him. 

And that was why he had brought it up in the first place. He knew they were more likely to talk to each other about that kind of stuff than him. “Nonsense. Sam is trapped here with just me for company most of the time. He’d probably love to see some other people, and you three are the only ones I trust to come here. Plus he got along great with the kids, so tell your brother to get his ass back over here.”

Hel laughed. “I will, but are you sure you wouldn’t like some honeymoon time?” she teased him. 

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Please. On the off chance he ever sees me like that, it will be a long time from now.”

“Maybe he just needs a little push. If you told him how you feel…”

“No. Absolutely not,” he said firmly. 

“Why not?” 

“I’m just starting to get him to a point where he feels comfortable with me,” Loki told her. “It will happen in its own time if it’s going to at all.”

“Alright,” she said holding up her hands in surrender. “I’ll stay out of it, except to say that I approve. Regardless of the current state of your relationship, it’s been a very long time since I’ve seen you so happy and that makes me happy.”

 

Sam had been sitting under the window frozen in shock since the first words Hel had spoken. Loki loved him? He listened to the rest with half an ear, and when their conversation turned away from him, he tuned it out completely as his brain was just stuck on repeat with that one thought.


	20. Chapter 20

Sam was jolted out of his stupor about an hour later by the sound of a crying baby so he got up and crept around the side of the house again and when he got to the door, he whistled for Blondie before he went in. He resolved to put what he’d heard out of his head until he was alone so he walked back over to the couch and sat down before he asked, “Can I…?” motioning at the babies. Loki handed him Nari this time and the bottle that he had been about to start feeding her, before taking Narfi from his mother. Sam had intentionally waited until he was sitting down to ask. He didn’t trust himself enough to do so while holding a baby. 

While he was feeding her, he glanced up through his eyelashes at Loki, to find the god watching him with a fond look on his face that Sam could now recognize. How could he not have seen it before? He pushed it back out of his head. Now was so not the time to dwell on stuff like that. Even in that brief moment he had lost track of the conversation and he had to refocus on it. When they headed for dinner, Sam took the opportunity to close the window before anyone noticed that it had been open. 

Hel and the babies left a couple hours after dinner and Sam looked at Loki. “I was gonna go workout a little before bed unless you want…”

“Nah. I’m good Sammy. Good night.” Sam hesitated for a moment before pressing a quick peck to Loki’s lips again and rushing up the stairs. Loki couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at the thought that he might actually get used to the whole kiss and run thing the hunter had going.

Sam went through his workout lost in thought now that he was free to think. Now that he knew that Loki loved him…everything started falling into place. Saving him, risking his own life, and if Jormungandr was to be believed his families lives, to protect him, trapping himself here, catering to Sam’s every whim and asking very little in return; it was all starting to make sense. The problem was that Sam was just starting to accept that fact that he might just be attracted to the guy. No way was he ready to deal with something like love. It was too much. 

On the other hand, at least he knew what the response would be if he did take a chance. He didn’t have to worry about rejection or anything. Plus, Loki didn’t know that he knew, and Loki didn’t want him to know. He wanted it to grow in its own time, he’d said. Sam could get behind that, and he realized that he was freaking out over nothing. Loki wasn’t trying to push love on him. So he knew how Loki felt. Why should that change anything? Somehow, though, it changed everything, and Sam couldn’t figure out of that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

The next morning after breakfast, they curled up together on the couch and Sam couldn’t manage to keep his attention on the television and after a little while he gave up and just looked down at the man in his arms. How had he never noticed how well Loki fit there before? How had he never noticed all the different shades of blonde that made up his hair? How had he never noticed that light smattering of freckles across his nose and cheekbones? Had he ever really looked at Loki at all? Physically or figuratively?

Loki felt Sam’s eyes on him and looked up curiously, but when his eyes met Sam’s there was something there that stopped the witty remark that had been ready to fall from his lips. It felt like an hour but it also felt like a second before Sam leaned forward and pressed his lips to Loki’s, and they lingered there. There was no move to deepen the kiss from either side. It was just a gentle press of lips and then Sam was blushing bright red and turning back to the television like it never happened, but at least he wasn’t running. Loki just snuggled tighter to Sam’s side and smiled brightly. 

It was another hour before the trickster felt the hunter’s eyes on him again and he looked up, hoping he’d get the same treatment as last time and sure enough, he got another kiss, this one a little firmer, a little surer, a little longer, but no less chaste, not that he cared. Sam was finding himself, getting his footing, and Loki could be as patient as he needed to be with that aspect. He lifted his hand from Sam’s chest and brushed his knuckles down the side of Sam’s face, before the hunter broke the kiss again, this time not going far. 

Kissing Loki was like a breath of fresh air for the hunter. It was so intense. It was more than just kissing a guy he liked. It was freedom. It was throwing away the expectations that had been crushing him under their weight his whole life. He stayed there, lips just inches from Loki’s, breaths mingling together as Sam turned this over in his head. He felt a hand come to his face again, this time cupping his cheek and he leaned into the touch and heard Loki breathe out, “Take your time, Sam. There’s no rush. For any of this.”

Sam leaned forward and kissed him one more time, short and sweet. “Thank you,” he whispered as he pulled back, hugged Loki tightly against him and rested his cheek on the top of Loki’s head. Over the course of the remainder of the morning, his arm that wasn’t wrapped around Loki, came up over the god’s arm on his chest and his thumb on the other hand was rubbing circles on Loki’s side.

After lunch they spent a couple hours outside with Blondie and then inside playing chess. Sam, knowing only the basics of the game, lost miserably to Loki, who had been playing since the game’s inceptions, but the trickster offered to help Sam get better at it and they had fun so no one really cared who won. 

After dinner came time for Loki’s massage, but this time when Sam got down to his lower back he hesitated a bit. He wasn’t sure why he did. I mean he’d had his dick in Loki’s ass quite a few times. Why should touching it be such a big deal? 

Loki could feel Sam’s hesitation and waited patiently to see what he would do here. When he felt the hunter’s hands settle lightly over his ass before trailing down and picking up the massage again with his thighs he could almost picture the blush on Sam’s cheeks, but when he flipped over he could see it clearly and Sam worked his way back up Loki’s legs, not taking his eyes off the tented towel the whole time and Loki couldn’t help but wonder if Sam was going to do something there too. Sam once again hesitated, but this time seemed to lose his nerve as he picked back up over Loki’s stomach. He seemed to get distracted after a moment though as one of his hands seemed to take on a mind of its own and just wander of the trickster’s stomach and chest aimlessly. 

Loki was rather enjoying it, despite it not being an actual massage. In fact, mostly because it wasn’t an actual massage. He’d asked for a massage. This was because Sam wanted to. Because the hunter was exploring. After a few minutes, Sam jerked his hand back. “Sorry,” he muttered, picking up where he left off in the massage. 

“Don’t be,” Loki said easily. “I don’t mind a little detour.” He knew that if he brushed it off like it was nothing then he would be more likely to get more later, so he intentionally didn’t make a big deal of it. Generally speaking, it wasn’t a big deal anyway, but for Sam…It was a little bigger. The hunter was starting to take initiative and get comfortable with his attraction and with showing it. For him it was a huge deal. 

Once Sam finished the massage, Loki snapped up some shorts, and stood in front of Sam, rested his hands on the hunter’s hips and asked, “You coming to the hot tub?” There was no use pretending that it wouldn’t be for sex. Not anymore. And Loki wanted Sam to acknowledge that, if only to himself and come anyway. Sam bit his lip and nodded nervously and Sam was suddenly wearing his own shorts and he followed the trickster back towards the hot tub. 

Sam wanted to try something new tonight. Well more like something that had been hastily aborted last time they’d tried it. He had no idea how to go about asking for it though so he just caught Loki before he sat down with his hands on the god’s hips, facing him. He pulled him forward a little bit, hoping that Loki got the hint because he didn’t think he had it in him to be any more obvious about it. 

Loki, as long as he knew that Sam was asking for something, was usually pretty good at figuring out what it was, and he definitely knew that Sam was asking for something, so when the nudge came, he took the hint and straddled the hunter’s lap, chest to chest, but not quite touching anywhere just in case he was wrong. One of Sam’s arms came up around him and pulled him the rest of the way in as the other hand went to Loki’s face, which was only inches from Sam’s own and Loki closed the distance for a soft kiss even as he rolled his hips down rubbing his erection over Sam’s. 

Sam’s arm tightened around Loki’s back as his hand moved to the back of Loki’s neck and then up to tangle in his hair and his lips pressed more firmly against Loki’s. Loki decided he wasn’t going to be the one to deepen the kiss. Last time he’d tried that Sam had panicked and pushed him away. He would let Sam set the pace. Sure enough a moment later, he felt Sam’s explorations and opened for him. It was slow and sweet and exploratory and Loki kept the rolls of his hips just as slow. Staying still wasn’t an option in the slightest, but he wasn’t going to rush either. 

When they broke for air, Loki rested his forehead against Sam’s, their heavy breaths mingling. “God…Sam…” Loki said practically awe filled as one of his hands stroked the side of Sam’s face and brushed Sam’s hair away from his eyes. Once Sam had caught his breath he pulled Loki in for another kiss, this one a little needier, as his hips pressed up to meet Loki’s slow rolls. Loki kissed him back with just as much eagerness and after a moment, Sam’s hand slid down over Loki’s ass and the trickster god moaned into the kiss as he started pressing more firmly against Sam. He had no idea if they were going to make it to the main event tonight and he didn’t really care. 

This time when they broke for air, Loki’s lips trailed along Sam’s jawline, back to his ear and down his neck. When Sam’s hand moved under Loki’s shorts and started massaging his ass, Loki sucked hard on that sweet spot on Sam’s neck as he moaned and increased the pace of his hips grinding over Sam’s. Sam used the hand in Loki’s hair to pull the god back up for another desperate kiss as he was meeting every motion of Loki’s with his own and Loki knew they definitely weren’t getting to the main event because he was so fucking close to blowing already and it seemed like Sam was right there with him. When he felt one of Sam’s fingers prodding at his entrance, he could feel it building and he started whimpering into the kiss even as Sam’s grip on his tightened and when his finger pressed inside, just a little bit, Loki was gone and he could feel Sam follow him. 

He could feel Sam tense as soon as he realized what he was doing and jerk his hand away from Loki’s ass, but before he could shove the god away and retreat Loki pressed a soft kiss to his neck with a soothing, “Shh. No running. It’s okay.” He ran his fingers calmingly through the hunter’s hair until he relaxed again and just held Loki in a loose embrace. “Never feel like you have to run from me Sammy. If you need space, I’ll give you space, but don’t run. Please.”

“O-okay,” Sam said sheepishly. 

“So you need space or you good?” Loki asked nuzzling his nose lightly against the hunter’s cheek. 

“I’m good,” Sam said catching Loki’s lips in a short kiss. “I’m good.”


	21. Chapter 21

As Loki sat there in Sam’s lap, just cuddling up against him, stealing occasional kisses, he wondered…hoped…that this was the wall breaking. It seemed like everything with them was one step forward two steps back and he hoped that this was the end of the backtracking. Sam seemed comfortable here, like this, at the moment, but would that all disappear in the light of a new day, like it usually did? Would all the progress they had made today be lost tomorrow? Was Sam just caught up in the moment?

They stayed like that for about an hour before Sam said, “I should probably go get my workout done before bed.”

Loki suppressed his sigh and slid off the hunter’s lap. “Okay. Good night, Sam.”

Sam hesitated for a moment before he pressed a chaste lingering kiss to Loki lips. “Good night,” he whispered.

As he was working out he let his mind wander. Of course there was only one direction it went. Loki. He couldn’t remember ever being this…happy. It was like a foreign concept to him. There was still a sense of sadness and loss underneath of course, but otherwise he was actually happy. He had never felt quite right before. He’d always felt like a square peg trying to fit in a round hole, like he never really fit anywhere. He was too different. He was a freak. 

Loki showed him that it didn’t have to be a bad thing. That he could and should be himself, freak or not, and accept it. Hell, look at the guy’s family. His kids were a part wolf, part snake, and part undead. If anyone knew freak it was Loki and yet he loved them all dearly. It didn’t matter if Sam was normal, if he fit in. Not that there was anyone here to really fit in with, but Sam knew it wouldn’t matter if there were. Loki didn’t judge him, and he got the feeling the rest of Loki’s family wouldn’t either. He could just relax and be himself and that was so freeing. It would take some time to figure out who that was, but at least he had Loki there to help him. 

He found himself wondering if he would ever come to love Loki in the way the god so obviously loved him. He thought about everything Loki had done for him, sacrificed for him, given him…but he also just thought about Loki. About that laugh that was so infectous that even when it was at your expense you couldn’t help but join in. The way those golden honey eyes would light up with mischief or mirth or excitement. The way he went through life with such an easy grace about him, like everything just rolled off his back, while at the same time, somehow taking control of the situation without anyone even noticing. The fierce loyalty with which he loved his family. With which he loved Sam. 

He thought about the long talks they’d had about Sam’s childhood, and Loki’s kids. All the questions that Sam asked that Loki answered so openly and without reservation. Sam had yet to ask a question Loki didn’t answer freely and Sam couldn’t help but wonder if there would ever be such a question. The way Loki obviously listened to everything he’d said. Like how he’d only mentioned liking dogs and his old golden retriever in passing and the next morning he had a new golden retriever puppy. He thought about the way that Loki made him feel. Like he was always walking the edge of an abyss and it was so intense and frightening and he had no idea what was waiting for him when he fell.

He suddenly dropped the weight in his hand as it hit him. He’d been wondering if he would ever love Loki, but he already did. That realization was followed by a screech of pain as the hundred and fifty pound free-weight landed directly on his foot, and as he was hopping around on his good foot the weights rolled into the mirrored wall and it shattered. 

Loki was still relaxing in the hot tub when he heard a crash, followed by a scream, followed by shattering glass and he was by Sam’s side in an instant. Like usual, and wasn’t it sad that he had a usual for these situations with Sam, it was damage control first. He managed to steer the hopping hunter to somewhere to sit down, pulled off his sneaker and healed his broken foot, before he snapped his fingers, reforming the glass. “What happened?” he finally felt free to ask. 

Sam blushed bright red and looked embarrassed. “I kinda…um…dropped the weights on my foot and then…I guess they rolled into the mirror…sorry.”

Loki took a second to process that this was an accident and not a tantrum or a breakdown or anything of the like before he burst out laughing at the image he had in his head of that scenario. 

Sam tried to be annoyed that he was being laughed at. He really did. It didn’t take long though before his own laugh pulled from him almost against his will and they laughed for a good five minutes. Once he was finally laughed out, Sam said, “Thanks Loki.”

“Anytime kiddo,” he finished with a chuckle. “You good now?” 

“Yeah. I think I’m done for the night anyway.” When Loki just patted him on the knee and got up to leave, Sam grabbed his wrist and pulled him back for a deep, but sort, kiss. “Good night, Loki.”

Loki’s knuckles grazed Sam’s cheek. “Goodnight, Sam,” he whispered as he pressed one more short chaste kiss to the hunter’s lips before he left. He would wait as long as he needed to for Sam, but damn if it wasn’t getting harder and harder not to pour his heart out. The way Sam was slowly opening up to him, slowly letting him in, it was intoxicating. It was like riding a roller-coaster with your eyes closed, never having any idea which way you were going next. Every time he thought he had the hunter figured out, Sam would surprise him. 

Sam took a long shower and fell into bed lost in thought about what to do now. He wasn’t sure where to go from here. He was standing at the edge of that abyss and he was terrified to let go, but he wanted to. God did he want to. By the time he woke up in the morning he was still trying to work up the courage, and hoped that something would give him that last little push he needed. 

When he got downstairs he was met with a bright smile from Loki as he snapped his fingers and put breakfast on the table. Sam pressed a quick kiss to his lips as he walked by and said, “Morning.” It was really too bad that he was still too sleepy to notice the brief dumbfounded look on Loki’s face before he returned the sentiment. 

When they got to the living room and curled up on the couch, Sam was only half watching television as he considered his next move. He gazed down at Loki curled up to his side, and as usual not long after Loki looked up at him and Sam leaned down for a kiss and quickly deepened it. Loki responded eagerly. He definitely wasn’t going to complain about a nice make-out session and Sam seemed content to keep it there for the time being. 

Sam suddenly realized that of all the times that he and Loki had slept together, it had never been in a bed and he suddenly wanted that. Badly. He tore his lips away from Loki’s and pressed their foreheads together as he breathed out, “Can we…maybe…go upstairs?” He bit his lip nervously as he realized what he was asking so bluntly. 

Loki pressed forward and gave him a short kiss. “Oh fuck yes.” He got up and pulled Sam to his feet and made for the stairs.


	22. Chapter 22

Loki led them up to his room and pressed Sam gently into the bed, climbing up beside him, propped up on an elbow as he leaned over the hunter and kissed him deeply, running his free hand up through Sam’s hair, down the side of his face over his neck and shoulder and chest. He pulled back enough to whisper, “You sure about this Sammy?” Sam just nodded in response and pulled Loki in for another kiss as the deity’s hands started unbuttoning the hunter’s shirt. When Sam started pulling at his waist he took the hint and slid on top of him, rolling his hips down over Sam’s as the hunter wrapped his legs around Loki and pulled him tighter. 

Once Loki got Sam’s shirt all the way open the hunter sat up enough to remove it and Loki pulled his own shirt over his head before leaning back down and pressing himself flat against Sam as the hunter’s hands splayed across his back and held him firmly. They had been shirtless together all the time, what with the hot tub and all, but somehow this felt different. Loki’s lips trailed over Sam’s neck and down over his collarbones as he lifted himself enough to start opening Sam’s pants. “You still good?” he murmured against the salty skin. 

“Mmhmm,” Sam replied just lost in the moment, so Loki slid Sam’s pants and boxers off, followed by his own and this really was a first. They’d never actually been naked together and as he slid himself back over the hunter he couldn’t help the moan that pulled from him at the feeling. “Oh…god…Loki…” Sam gasped clinging to the trickster as the deity’s lips and tongue and teeth moved over his chest and then down his stomach. 

Judging by the way the hunter had spread for him, Loki guessed what he wanted but he needed to be sure so as he moved down over Sam’s stomach, he pressed a slick finger lightly against the hunter’s hole and whispered, “Can I?” When he only got a hum in response he said, “I need words here Sammy. Can I?” After what had happened last time, he wasn’t going any further without express permission. 

“Yes…Please…” Sam managed to choke out and Loki didn’t have to be told twice. He swallowed the hunter’s cock at the same time his finger slid past the tight wall of muscle heading straight for the sweet spot and Sam arched his back and tangled his fingers in Loki’s hair. The idea of having Sam like this was quickly wrecking Loki’s control so he stretched Sam out as fast as he could without rushing, and only when he had three fingers going comfortably did he remove his mouth from Sam’s cock with an audible pop and remove his fingers, lining himself up with the hunter’s entrance. 

“Last chance to turn back,” Loki said praying that the hunter wouldn’t take him up on that offer and when Sam’s legs prompted him forward he started sliding in slowly. Upon hearing the hiss of pain from the hunter, he stopped. “You gotta relax for me babe,” he said soothingly, rubbing the hunter’s legs and he could feel Sam relaxing and slid himself the rest of the way in. “Oh yeah…there we go…fuck…so good Sammy…”

“Loki…please…” Sam gasped lifting his hips and Loki gave a low moan and started moving his hips. 

“Oh…god…yes, Sammy…shit…need you…yes…” Loki moaned out with every slow draw of his hips. Sam pulled him down for a searing kiss and Loki couldn’t help the needy whimper that pulled from him as he increased his pace. The kiss didn’t last long since they were both breathless by this point and needed their mouth’s to breath, but Sam’s hand on the back of Loki’s head kept them pressed together breathing heavily into each other’s mouths and Loki knew that he was just about done. He picked up the pace again reaching down to stroke Sam in time with his thrusts. “Fuck…yes...Sammy…god…” he punctuated each word with a kiss as his movements were quickly becoming frantic. “Cum for me…Sammy please…fuck…so close…I can’t…god…Sammy…fuck…can’t…oh god…” Sam threw his head back and cried out as he spilled himself over Loki’s hand and Loki slammed himself in hard and deep as he too blew inside the hunter with a cry of, “YES! SAM!”

Once he was spent he collapsed on top of the hunter, surprised that he wasn’t being pushed away in the wake of retreat, but Sam didn’t seem inclined to run. Loki shifted to the side and Sam pulled him close and he just smiled brightly as he rested his head on Sam’s chest. 

Sam’s arm came up over the one draped across his chest and the hunter rested his head against the smaller man’s with a smile. That was amazing. And he was good with it. He was better than good. He was great. It was time to let go. “You know why I dropped the weight on my foot last night?” Sam asked trying to will his heart not to beat out of his chest. 

Loki blinked dumbly and lifted his head to look at the hunter at the abrupt shift in topic. “What do you mean?” 

“Well I dropped it because….” Sam lost his words for a second and took a deep breath and tried again. “Because I realized…” Sam closed his eyes and swallowed the bile welling up in his throat. Why was this so hard. He already knew that Loki felt the same way. It should be easy. “That I…I love you.” He couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes, or breathe, or move after he managed to get the words out. 

Loki was in much the same state. He had frozen when he heard those words fall from Sam’s lips. If he hadn’t said that he realized it last night, he would have assumed that it was just the afterglow talking. Could Sam really love him? Could he seriously be getting this lucky? “Sam…” he breathed out. “Oh Sammy. I love you, Sam,” he whispered as he pressed his lips to the hunter’s. “God Sam. I love you so much.” It was a good thing he wasn’t human because he would have had at least a few bruises from as tightly as Sam was holding him as he kissed him back with everything he had and then it was like the dam broke as Loki suddenly found himself lying underneath Sam as the hunter’s lips moved to his neck with hard sucks and sharp nips. 

Neither of them were ready for another round just yet, but it didn’t matter as they just enjoyed the feel of roaming hands and lips and tongues, and their naked sweaty bodies sliding together and when they were ready to go again, Sam wasted no time lining himself up and waited for Loki’s, “Please Sam…” before he slammed in hard choking on his moan. It felt a lot different than it did in the water. More intense. Or maybe that was just the circumstances. Either way it was incredible, and he was having a difficult time, taking it slow. 

“Love you Loki,” he murmured against his lovers’ lips before kissing him deeply and then turning his attention back to the smaller man’s neck and shoulders. 

“Love you…Sammy,” Loki gasped as the hunter picked up his pace. He was clumsy and awkward about it and never quite managed the right angle, but Loki didn’t care. He could teach another time. They were here and that was all that mattered right now. After they were both spent again and lying wrapped up in each other’s arms Loki felt the need to say something. “You know you can still feel free to take your time with any aspect of this that you’re not comfortable with. This doesn’t change anything in that regard.” He wanted to make sure that was known. That he didn’t just expect Sam to get over all of his hang-ups overnight just because love came into the picture. 

“Do you have any idea just how amazing you are?” Sam asked pressing a kiss to Loki’s head. 

Loki couldn’t resist saying, “Yes, actually. I am aware.” Sam laughed and slapped Loki’s bare stomach and they whiled away the rest of the morning in bed, only leaving it when it was time for lunch.


End file.
